Digimon: New Allies
by Angepegasimon
Summary: When the Digidestined are in trouble..... who will they call upon to help them? The new allies!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I no own,  
So you no sue! ^_^  
  
Digimon: New Allies  
  
MetalSeadramon, Dark Master of the watery parts of the Digiworld had had a temporary defeat.  
  
The children squinted through the din as the metal-clad Dra-mon ran for it. A bright light was literally cutting through him. A large scream filled their ears. They turned towards each other.  
  
"Well if it got him..." Tai began.  
  
"...It's probably coming after us, RUN!" yelled Sora.  
  
"Don't run my friends, it is me, Gennai."  
  
"Oh wow! Awesome rescue Gennai!"  
  
"Thank you Izzy. Now go into the light!"  
  
The children started to go into the light when...  
  
"Didn't I see a movie about this kind of stuff once???"  
  
"JOE!!!"  
  
"Well....hey ouch!"  
  
Mimi grabbed Joe by the ear and dragged him along.  
  
'Some guys just don't get when to quit being so negative. Jeez!' she thought.  
  
There was a whoosh of air and then the both the children and light were gone.  
  
"I'll get you next time Digidestined...." MetalSeadramon said as he slithered away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Thanks a lot Gennai!"   
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
The eight children sat in the briefing room. Gennai had important news, they could tell. His brow was furrowed in worry.  
  
"I'm starting to think that the Digimon are not enough to fight the Dark Masters."  
  
"WHAA!!!!" all the rookie Digimon screamed.  
  
After Gennai's ears stopped ringing he explained.  
  
"Calm down. All I'm saying is that we will need a little extra power."  
  
"Extra power?" questioned Tai.  
  
"Well it was years in the Digiworld that passed so I had to do some things. First order of business, I would like you to meet some friends of mine."  
  
The whole group groaned. Everybody was thinking the same thing. Probably a bunch of extremely old Digimon that were going to bore them out of their skulls with training tips.  
  
Gennai opened the door.  
  
"Meet Carly Mechanzi and Meg Hanada. The 9th and 10th Digidestined."  
  
The two girls were very different. One had a light complexion almost transparent-like. Her hair was curly and surprisingly a nice blond color. She wore a yellow sweater and a red skirt with blue shoes. She clutched a purple laptop in her hands. The other girl however was very tall, almost a couple inches above Joe. She was very tan and wore a deep scarlet colored tank top and jeans with a lime green belt and big black and white sneakers. She had a big smile on her face, and the most unique hairstyle. Her hair was up in two little buns with pieces of hair trailing across her ears that were bleached. Her hair was a golden-brownish color and looked pretty ratty.   
  
~No fashion sense whatsoever~ Mimi thought.  
  
"Hullo." said Carly very quietly.  
  
"Hallo!!!" said Meg, in a funny tone.  
  
She walked up to Matt and gave him a dazzling smile, which turned into a frown.  
  
"Don't remember me???"  
  
His face remained blank. She got a worried look. Suddenly he started laughing.  
  
"Gotcha! Oh that was classic! How could I have forgotten you???"  
  
The only reply was a grumble.  
  
"Hiya Meg!"  
  
"Hey T.K.! Look at how you've grown! You've went from chump to champ right? You have beaten Matt at House of the Dead?? I trained you!"  
  
"Well I haven't had a chance to play him yet, y'see..." T.K. began mildly embarrassed.  
  
"So that's why you were over at our house that much during the year! Not fair! You're way better than me!" Matt protested.  
  
"You better believe it!" boasted Meg.  
  
"Uh...hello???" said Tai. "Mind introducing us Matt???"  
  
"Oh sorry I think I just got a little caught up in the moment." he said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Sure you did baka!"  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
Baka=stupid   
  
End Author's Notes.  
  
"Hey!!!"  
  
"Sorry never again!" She turned to the other kids. "No offense to baka here, really."  
  
T.K. laughed while Matt just chuckled. He knew that her favorite activity besides video games was teasing him, so he didn't think much of it.  
  
The kids smiled and introduced themselves.  
  
"Well my name's Tai!"  
  
"Sora here!"  
  
"My name is Ishida, Matt Ishida."   
  
"I'm Mmmm-good Meg!"   
  
"My name's T.K!"  
  
"Hullo I'm Kari."  
  
"Izzy. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
"Carly."  
  
"I'm Mimi! And this is Mr. No-Confidence-Whatsoever Joe Kido."  
  
"I'm just trying to be careful!"  
  
"Whatever." Mimi said putting her thumbs together to make a W.  
  
Joe only sighs.  
  
"Well now that you're all acquainted let's get to the real business at hand."  
  
They went back into the briefing room. Everyone sat down on the pillows on the floor. Suddenly they heard a sound like a tsunami.  
  
"Ah, my door bell! Elecmon must be here!"  
  
Gennai pressed a few buttons. They heard the sound of water rushing and then...  
  
"Hi everyone! Got a quick little delivery for you!" said Elecmon cheerfully.  
  
He gave a basket to Gennai, saying,  
  
"These are the strongest I have. They have literally been bouncing for battle. Well, bye!"  
  
Elecmon ran off without another word.  
  
"Bye Elecmon!" yelled T.K. but the sound of the water cut him off.  
  
"Here you are girls." said Gennai, passing Meg and Carly each a Digiegg.  
  
"Huh???" questioned Meg.  
  
"Just rub them."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Meg rubbed hers first. There was a cracking sound. Suddenly, two tiny feet with hooves popped out along with big fuzzy ears and something that looked like a beak. Two eyeholes appeared and the little Digimon blinked.  
  
"Borrrrraka! Borrrrrakamon!" said the tiny egg Digimon cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, you're cute!" said Meg smiling and tickling the large fluffy ears of the Digimon.  
  
"Borrrrrraaaaaaaakaaaaaaaammmmooooonnnn blush!" purred the Digimon, blushing.  
  
"Let's check it out." said Izzy setting up his laptop.  
  
"Let's see...here it is!"  
  
BORAKAMON  
TYPE: VACCINE  
STAT: FRESH/BABY  
ATTACK: SLIMY GOO  
THIS DIGIMON IS BORN FROM ITS DIGIEGG AND LEAVES IT ON ITSELF AS PROTECTIVE ARMOR UNTIL IT IS ABLE TO GROW. NO ONE KNOWS HOW BORAKAMON ACTUALLY LOOKS LIKE.  
  
"I'm sure whatever it looks like that it's very cute. Much cuter than baka-Matt." Meg said to the little Digimon.  
  
"You think I'm cute?!?" said Matt with a slight blush.  
  
Everybody laughed at him. He just sat down slightly angry at himself.  
  
~Captain Obvious strikes again!~ he thought  
  
"Well now's your turn Carly." said Izzy.  
  
She rubbed the Digiegg in silence. It literally exploded in her hands and jumping out was what looked like a pink Botamon with a long tail and feet, which it was jumping rope with up and down with at very fast, hyper speed.  
  
"Whoa! Better look at this one! Here..."  
  
ROOMON  
TYPE: DATA  
STAT: FRESH/BABY  
ATTACK: SLIMY GOO  
ROOMON IS A LIGHT AND BOUNCY DIGIMON, WHICH EXPLAINS IT FAST SPEED. IT IS HARD TO KEEP THIS HYPER DIGIMON UNDER CONTROL.  
  
"Wow, think you can handle it Carly?" asked Izzy.  
  
The only reply was a nod.  
  
"Here girls." said Gennai handing each one a tag with a crest.  
  
"Where'd you get them Gennai?"  
  
"A Numemon brought them to me. After some collective bargaining, he finally agreed to give them to me."  
  
"Collective bargaining???" questioned Tai.  
  
"Ok so I may be an old guy but I can still beat up a Numemon."  
  
"Lemme see those." said Izzy.  
  
ANALYZING...  
  
CREST OF TRUST  
  
"Here you go Carly."  
  
"Thank you." she looked at the tiny green crest with the horseshoe engraved on it.  
  
"And now yours Meg."  
  
ANALYZING...  
  
CREST OF ACTION  
  
"Just like in the video games!" said Meg checking out the scarlet crest with a glyph of a person running on it.  
  
"Well now I can finally get to the point. As I was saying, we need more power so you kids will have to fight along side your Digimon." Gennai then plugged his ears quickly.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?" yelled everyone.  
  
"Now listen, in the legend of the Digidestined the children have the power to make Digimon Digivolve right? Well it seems that in the legend there is also a mention of another power. A power given by this device." said Gennai holding out a rainbow colored Digivice. The device was glowing brightly.  
  
Tai whistled in awe.  
  
"Now this will give you what is called a Digishock which will give you the power. So put your finger on the button that has the symbol of your crest."  
  
"Oh." said the kids looking at the different buttons and finding theirs.  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was the sound of electricity, and then screams. Everyone was thrown backwards. Tai slowly came to. He looked around the room. Gennai was walking around trying to get everyone up again. Meg was unconscious in Matt's arms. Matt had a bloody nose, but he was trying to revive Meg. T.K. and Kari were bawling their eyes out. Mimi was being revived by Joe who was holding his arm in pain. He had broken it. Sora was laying against the wall, still unconscious. Tai hurried over and revived her. As she woke she tried to get up but couldn't. She looked at her ankle. She had twisted it falling sideways. Carly and Izzy were all bruised and bloody. All the Digimon were ganging up on Gennai who was very unhappy with the 10 against 1 odds.  
  
"Stop it!" Tai ordered.  
  
All the Digimon turned around.  
  
"He hurt you Tai!" said Agumon growling.  
  
"I didn't mean to! I thought that the Digishock didn't hurt you...that much anyway."  
  
They all glared at Gennai. Tai was holding Sora up. Matt was wiping some blood from his face. T.K. sniffled and ran to Matt's arms with his black eye visible. Mimi and Meg were rubbing their heads. Izzy and Carly were still clutching at their wounds. Joe was white as a ghost as he looked over Kari. Tai turned his attention to them.  
  
"What happened?!?" he yelled.  
  
"She broke her leg, but I can bandage it." said Joe.  
  
"Are you ok Kari?" asked Tai, kneeling down to hold her hand.  
  
"Yes." she said with a sniffle. He smiled and turned to Joe.  
  
"Well you need to get bandaged up too, you know!" said Tai.  
  
Joe winced and clutched his arm.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well what do you have to say for yourself? You nearly killed us all!" said Sora, holding up her leg.  
  
"I'm sorry. You will rest here until your injuries have healed. We will test out whatever power you may have after you get a good night's rest." said Gennai.  
  
"Ok..." they said unsure.  
  
"I can't hear you!"   
  
"Ok!!!"  
  
The End... for now... ^_^ 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Digimon: DigiWarriors Arise   
  
Author's Notes: This is the next section of my story. Please send feedback!!! Here we go!   
  
Night had fallen over the tranquil lake, but not all the children were asleep yet. And if you listened closely, you could hear the light breathing of one Sora Takenouchi.   
  
~I wonder what happened with that shock, maybe the prophecy was wrong…~ she thought.   
  
Izzy was also awake. He went to Carly's room.   
  
"Carly, you awake?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"I was just wondering, why are you so quiet with everyone except me."   
  
"I dunno, I just…never mind."   
  
"Well, okay…"   
  
"Do you want to see if we can find out about what that thing did to us?" she said, while pointing at the big gash in Izzy's leg.   
  
He looked down and tightened the bandage. His eyes met with hers.   
  
"Yes."   
  
WHUMP!   
  
Tai had fallen out of bed a third time due to Agumon. He sighed and left the room. He strolled into the kitchen and was surprised to find Meg and Matt already there. Matt was making a sandwich while Meg was having a glass of milk and some cookies.   
  
"Hey Tai! Want to join in the fridge raiding?" asked Meg passing him a cookie.   
  
"Sure!" said Tai taking the cookie.   
  
"Hi guys!" said Sora.   
  
"Hi Sora! Want a sandwich?" asked Matt.   
  
"I don't know about her but we do!" said T.K. as he helped Kari enter the room.   
  
"I'll have something sweet!" said Mimi as she came in from the opposite direction.   
  
"Hey that sounds good for me too, even though sweets rot your teeth out." Joe said smiling.   
  
"Are we all here? Where's the computer fanatics?" asked Tai.   
  
"Probably hacking into a secret government computer or something." said Joe shaking his head.   
  
PING! PING! PING!   
  
Carly and Izzy had given up and now were playing Pac-Man on the computer.   
  
"Well it's time to put you into bed T.K." said Meg.   
  
"Will you and Matt sleep in my room tonight? I am afraid that there's a bad Digimon under the bed." said T.K.   
  
The two kids turned to each other.   
  
"Well it's almost like that time when T.K was afraid of water monsters…so…." Matt trailed off.   
  
"Yea!" said T.K. "It'll be kind of a slumber party, right?"   
  
Meg smiled. "Yeah, it'll be a parrrr-tay, I just want to get to sleep okay?"   
  
"Cool! G'night." he said as the two ushered him off to bed.   
  
"Monsters! There are monsters here?!?" said Kari with a slight quaver in her voice.   
  
"Here we go again…" Tai moaned.   
  
"I'll go with Kari, Tai." said Sora.   
  
"No, she's my sister and my responsibility…" Tai began.   
  
"You look dead tired, why don't you go back to bed." said Sora touching Tai's cheek.   
  
"Oh! We'd better go back to bed too, Mimi." said Joe winking at the other two.   
  
"No way! I wanna see this!" said Mimi.   
  
"C'mon Mimi, let's go…"   
  
Joe dragged her out of the kitchen.   
  
Tai and Sora looked at each other and burst into laughter. They escorted Kari back to her bedroom and fell asleep.   
  
All was calm again in the house.   
  
Matt and Meg held T.K who had snuggled between the two. Matt had a smile and a slight blush on his face, as did Meg. Patamon, Gabumon, and tiny Borakamon slept at the foot of the bed. Little Borakamon had drawn in his whole body and looked like a Digiegg once again. Gabumon held the baby Digimon tight under his fur coat.   
  
Tai was lying on his back in the dark, sound asleep. Sora's head was rested on his chest and she smiled as she heard his heart beat. Her crest glowed and hummed as she held Kari close to her. Biyomon, Salamon, and Agumon all smiled knowingly before curling up at the foot of the bed and falling asleep.   
  
Carly and Izzy had nodded off and were asleep on the floor. Tentomon and Roomon worked together to put them in bed. Tentomon made a note to tell Izzy that Carly's crest was glowing as he held her. Roomon made a note to bounce around this Izzy guy a lot more to show he accepted him.   
  
Joe and Mimi had fallen asleep in Mimi's bedroom. Mimi had dragged Joe along to talk to and finally he got so tired he fell asleep in Mimi's room by accident. Mimi didn't seem to mind as she put her head on Joe's chest and drifted off to sleep. Palmon and Gomamon looked at each other and shrugged.   
  
The next morning…   
  
Sora opened her eyes. She felt Tai's arms around her middle, and saw Kari sleeping soundly to her left. Kari suddenly got up.   
  
"Gotta go to the bathroom." she said, picking up her crutches and leaving the room.   
  
Sora turned to Tai. She pushed him a couple times to wake him up but he remained asleep.   
  
"I hate to do this to you Tai, but…"   
  
She reached under his shirt and started to tickle him.   
  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHA STOP! HAHAHA QUIT IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tai woke with a start. He was very ticklish and couldn't stop laughing. He had even started to burst into tears of laughter.   
  
"Good Morning to you too!" said Sora, stopping.   
  
"Very funny." said Tai pulling his shirt down indignantly.   
  
"Ha ha we thought it was too." said Salamon.   
  
"Oh you guys were awake? Why didn't you say anything!?!?" Sora asked blushing.   
  
"Yeah!" Tai's face had turned red too.   
  
"Oh you know, we Digimon know when to keep our mouths shut." said Agumon, snickering.   
  
"Sora and Tai! Sora and Tai! Together forever!" said Biyomon fluttering around the room.   
  
Tai and Sora shut her beak.   
  
"Mmmph mmmph." Biyomon mumbled.   
  
"You're too loud for this time of the day Biyomon." said Sora.   
  
"Mmmph mmmph!!"   
  
All the Digimon laughed. Tai and Sora let Biyomon go as Kari entered the room.   
  
"Good morning sis! How's your leg?" asked Tai.   
  
"It feels a lot better but I think I need another night."   
  
"O.K."   
  
T.K. woke up to find out he was being hugged by his two of his many favorite people. He pushed Matt and Meg and they woke up smiling.   
  
"Good Morning T.K." said Matt   
  
"Did you sleep well?" asked Meg.   
  
"Yep!"   
  
Meg looked under the bed.   
  
"No monsters there. Guess we scared them away, huh Matt?" she said with a wink.   
  
"Yeah, for sure!" he said smiling.   
  
"Hey look at Gabumon!" said Meg.   
  
Gabumon was holding Borakamon close to him and had all night done so.   
  
"Better rename you Mommymon." said T.K. "Wake up you guys!"   
  
"Huh?" said Gabumon.   
  
Borakamon was purring and snuggling up to Gabumon.   
  
"Boooooooooooorrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaammmmmmmooooooonnnnnnnnn…"   
  
"Aw, isn't that cute." said Meg picking up the little Digimon and hugging it gently.   
  
Meg's Digivice began to glow brightly.   
  
"Borakamon digivolve to………………..Mulamon!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the Digimon as it was engulfed in bright light.   
  
The new Digimon was much bigger. It had four little hoofed feet and big brown ears. Its hair was a light brown and upon it's head was a tiny crystal horn.   
  
"Oh what happened!?!" asked Meg.   
  
"Borakamon digivolved to the next level, Mulamon." Matt explained.   
  
"Yay! Yay! Yay for me!" said Mulamon in a high voice as it jumped on Meg's shoulder.   
  
Meg laughed.   
  
"I think we should go to Izzy and see what the Digimon Analyzer has to say about you ok?"   
  
"Awight!" said Mulamon.   
  
The three headed off to find Izzy and ran right smack into Tai, Sora, Kari and their Digimon.   
  
"Ow!" everyone said.   
  
"Sorry, I… hey what is that thing?" questioned Tai, pointing at Mulamon.   
  
Mulamon puffed up.   
  
"I am not a thing! My name is Mulamon! I'm the In-Training form for Borakamon!"   
  
"Oh I see…sorry."   
  
"Thas otay!!!" said Mulamon.   
  
"Don't you mean 'that's okay'???" questioned Sora.   
  
"Whadever!!" said Mulamon.   
  
While walking to Izzy's room, they passed by Mimi's room and were surprised to see Joe sleeping there also.   
  
"Oh boy…it's going to be a side-splitter when those two wake up." joked Tai.   
  
"Poor Mimi. She'll have a klutz heart attack." said Matt.   
  
"Quit picking on Mimi!" said Sora, trying to hold in the laughter she had built up inside herself.   
  
"I feel cold winds rushing over H-E-double toothpicks." said Meg.   
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
"What's an H-E-double toothpicks?" questioned Mulamon.   
  
"I'll tell you when you've digivolved further." said Meg.   
  
"Oh."   
  
… … … "OTAY!!!!!!!" yelled Mulamon.   
  
"You have a real problem with pronunciation there, but we'll work on that later." said Meg smiling.   
  
"Otay."   
  
Meg sighs and catches up with the others who were already ahead of them.   
  
"Oh we have another pair of lovebirds!" said Tai.   
  
"Hey! Wake up!" said/ordered Meg.   
  
"Whasimatter?" murmured Izzy, opening his eyes. Carly only yawned.   
  
"I got a new digi here to be analyzed thank you!" said Meg pushing them awake.   
  
"Okay okay…lemme see…here you go…*snore*…"   
  
"Hey don't fall asleep again!"   
  
"Okay! Geez…"   
  
MULAMON   
TYPE: VACCINE   
STAT: IN-TRAINING   
DIGIVOLVES FROM: BORAKAMON   
ATTACK: PINK BUBBLE   
MULAMON IS A HAPPY-GO-LUCKY DIGIMON WITH AN OBSESSION TO GAMBLE. TELL THAT TO HER AND YOU'LL BE IN SERIOUS DIGI-DOO!   
  
"Gambling???" asked Meg turning to Mulamon.   
  
"Well I guess you could say I like a game of poker once in a while…" Mulamon began.   
  
"Mmmhmm…" said Meg skeptically.   
  
"Ok so I'm focused, what's the big deal???"   
  
"All Mulamon like that???" asked Meg.   
  
"Sure!"   
  
"Okay…"   
  
"Otay!!!!"   
  
Joe opened his eyes. He was yawning and smiling.   
  
~For once in the Digiworld I got a good rest!~ he thought.   
  
But that smile disappeared when he felt something, or someone shall we say, snoozing away on his chest. he was shocked to see Mimi there.   
  
~Oh my God, what am I gonna do?? If I wake her up, she'll probably hit me or something…. or maybe she won't…I mean she is the one who dragged me along her stupid tour of how tacky Gennai's house looks…. I'll have to wake her up, just to see…~   
  
Joe nodded silently to himself, and pushed Mimi gently.   
  
"C'mon Mimi, time to wake up." he said softly.   
  
"Mmmm…what?" said Mimi, opening her eyes.   
  
She looked up at Joe. She saw that he was shaking and had a slight blush on his face.   
  
~Well, he looks really scared..~ she thought. ~I guess I'll be nice to Joe, after all, he tries to be nice to me…~   
  
"Good Morning Joe!" said Mimi cheerfully.   
  
"G-g-good M-m-m-morning M-m-mimi." said Joe.   
  
~Oh yeah, that sounded really confident.~ he thought.   
  
Mimi yawns and shakes Palmon and Gomamon awake.   
  
"Awwww…good morning Mimi…and Joe?!?" questioned Palmon.   
  
"Go Joe!!!" said Gomamon, making a kissing noise at Mimi's direction.   
  
"Cut that out!!!!"   
  
Finally everyone was gathered outside…   
  
"What's this???" asked everyone.   
  
"A training ground." Gennai said, nodding to the equipment. "We shall see your new powers in action."   
  
"That's my crest, don't wear it out!" said Meg.   
  
Everyone, with the exception of Gennai, laughed.   
  
"Okay, enough fooling around!" said Gennai. "Now listen…you will now be able to change into three different types of fighters to aide your battle against the Dark Masters. You can change into a Digiwarrior, a DigiChampion, or the ultimate level, a DigiAngel."   
  
"And how are we supposed to do that???" questioned Tai.   
  
"Just touch your crest and say 'I call on the power of the crest of yada yada yada to assume the form of a yada yada yada.' You fill in the blanks. Now I will warn you that it takes a lot of energy to become a DigiAngel or even a DigiChampion. Most of the time you will assume the form of a Digiwarrior…got it???"   
  
"Got it!"   
  
"Ok now, hmmm…Meg come here." said Gennai.   
  
"Okay…" said Meg, obeying.   
  
"Now do what I did, and say DigiWarrior."   
  
"I call upon the power of the crest of Action to assume the form of a Digiwarrior."   
  
A bright scarlet light swirled around Meg like a whirlwind.   
  
"Meg digivolve to……………DigiWarriorMeg!!!!!"   
  
Meg had changed. She was now wearing armor, which was decorated with little swirls. Her hair was covered in some sort of headdress. Apparently her personality did not change.   
  
"Hey baka! Check out me!" yelled Meg.   
  
"Nice…" replied Matt.   
  
"Glad you think so baka!"   
  
"DigiWarriorMeg, do you even know what your attack is?" asked Matt.   
  
"Of course I do, Gennai can I use one of these concrete squares to demonstrate."   
  
"Go right ahead."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
The warrior drew herself in. Everyone felt a sudden wind kick up. A scarlet wind circled DigiWarriorMeg's armor clad legs and she jumped up and aimed a kick at the block. The scarlet wind became a tornado-like wind as she hurtled down at her target.   
  
"Dizzy Kick!" she yelled.   
  
The kick cut the block exactly in half. Then as she landed on the ground, the two halves shook and soon became like sand. "Whoa!"   
  
Tai obviously went next. He changed into a warrior with the symbol of fire upon his armor.   
  
"Flame Fist!" He yelled, aiming at a nearby tree.   
  
This obviously set most of the forest on fire.   
  
T.K. changed into a warrior with bubbles as his symbol. He tried to douse the flames.   
  
"Bubble Whirlwind!"   
  
The bubbles didn't do much to stop the fire.   
  
Joe changed into a warrior with a water droplet as his symbol.   
  
"Take this, Sonic Splash!"   
  
The flames were doused in an instant.   
  
"Whew." said Matt. "Guess it's my turn."   
  
Matt changed into a warrior with ice as his symbol.   
  
"Ice Shard Swirl!"   
  
Everyone ducked the large icicles except for Tai, who used the icicles as target practice.   
  
"Ha ha! Fire Punch here here and here!!!" said Tai.   
  
"Sonic Splash!" said Joe dousing Tai.   
  
"Hey okay!! I'll quit it!" he said smiling at his fist, which was glowing with flame.   
  
"Hey it's my turn!" said Mimi.   
  
Mimi changed into a warrior with a flower as her symbol.   
  
"Petal Powder!"   
  
A pink mist was blown at the pyromaniac, Tai, who fell asleep.   
  
"Neato!"   
  
"Okay here I go…" said Sora.   
  
Sora changed into a warrior with a heart, like that on her crest was the symbol. She also had a small staff with a glass heart on the end.   
  
"Spiraling Hearts!"   
  
"What are those things suppose to do?" questioned T.K. In a DigiWarrior form, his voice was a little deeper.   
  
CRACK! CRASH!   
  
A tree was knocked clean down.   
  
"Does that answer your question???"   
  
T.K. nodded in awe.   
  
"It is time for me to check out the differences in my image and abilities as a Digital Warrior." said Izzy.   
  
Meg stared at him blankly.   
  
"I'm going to change ok?"   
  
She nodded and smiled.   
  
"Big words bad!! BAD!!!" she said while banging her head with her hand stupidly.   
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
"Some things just never change." said Matt.   
  
Izzy had transformed into a warrior with the lightning bolt as his symbol.   
  
"Stinging Shock!"   
  
ZZZZZAAPPP!   
  
Another poor tree came crashing down, burnt to a crisp.   
  
"My turn…" said Carly quietly.   
  
Carly changed into a warrior with a sword as her symbol. Her armor included that her arms were two large blades.   
  
"Twin Blades!" she cried chopping the trees into logs.   
  
"Well, you guys are starting to scare me, but…"said Kari, "That looks fun!"   
  
Kari had light as her symbol, such as that on her crest.   
  
"Mirror!"   
  
A barrier covered her just in time to avoid the tree that almost crashed down on her, bouncing it towards Tai.   
  
"AHHHH!! Oh…Flame Fist!"   
  
The tree became ashes before it touched him.   
  
"Whew…" Tai checked out the chaos that was happening.   
  
"Guys stop!!!" he said.   
  
Everyone turned towards him and then towards the wreckage.   
  
"Oops." said Meg.   
  
Everyone looked for Gennai. They found him under some of the equipment hiding. He looked at them. "This is going to be a whole lot of work…" he said.   
  
"Uhhhhh…. I'm tired." said Meg.   
  
She fell to the ground and returned to her normal, human state. The others followed suit. Gennai shook his head.   
  
"I'll call Pixiemon and you can start heading that way."   
  
"Ok, hey!" said Kari looking at her leg. "It healed!"   
  
Joe bent his arm. He expected to feel pain, but got none. He got out his pocketknife and slit the cast in half. He moved his arm around and was surprised that there wasn't a bruise on it. He slid Kari's cast off. She moved her leg around with a smile on her face. He turned.   
  
"I don't…believe it…" he stuttered.   
  
"Believe it Joe. As DigiWarriors, all wounds you might have had as human are healed during the change and remain so after battle. It is so you can run if you turn back, without pain."   
  
"Whoa, prodigious! All the cuts are gone!" said Izzy.   
  
"What about the gash in your leg?" asked Carly. "That was pretty bad…"   
  
Izzy laughed as he removed the bandage. It was gone.   
  
"Great…" she said while looking down and smiling.   
  
After that Gennai gave them each a backpack full of supplies.   
  
"This is only for when you need them really badly. It also has a sleeping bag and Meg,"   
  
She turned to Gennai.   
  
"Yours has the two tents."   
  
"Thought this felt a little heavy." she said.   
  
"Well goodbye and good luck!"   
  
Everyone waved until the glittering steps disappeared under the water.   
  
"Well let's go…"   
  
"Where Tai?" asked Sora.   
  
"Right here." said Izzy pointing to his computer map of the Digital World. "Gennai gave me an upgrade which has names of place we've been to and a good estimate of where we are now."   
  
"Wow!"   
  
"Well let's go…"   
  
"I'm tired already Matt." said T.K.   
  
Mulamon, who was hanging out in Meg's backpack all this time jumped out. "T.K. can take my seat, I can walk."   
  
"Thanks little guy."   
  
"You're welcome!"   
  
Meg picked up T.K. who sat in the backpack.   
  
"Wow this thing is big!"   
  
"Sure it is it's a hiker's backpack."   
  
"Woz a hiker??" asked Mulamon.   
  
"Oh you hungry little guy??" Carly asked Roomon, who was crying.   
  
"Roo roo wyahhhhhhh!!!"   
  
Carly gave him some food. He ate and suddenly shook violently.   
  
"Whaaaa…"   
  
"Roomon digivolve to………..Rootamon!"   
  
Rootamon looked like a bunny, except it had a long tail, not a small one. It was blue and had no arms.   
  
"Hi Carly!" Rootamon said. Its voice was deeper than that of Mulamon, but it still was very child-like.   
  
"Who...who are you?"   
  
"Welcome to the Digital World Carly!" said Meg.   
  
End.   
  
Author's Notes:   
  
Forgive me!!!!   
No j/k.   
I need feedback so if you have a thought or comment...just mail it.   
  
Angepegasimon "^_^"   
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Digimon: The Defeat of MetalSeadramon   
  
ROOTAMON   
TYPE: DATA   
STAT: IN-TRAINING   
ATTACK: PINK BUBBLE   
ROOTAMON IS A LITTLE SLOWER THAN IT'S SMALLER FORM ROOMON, BUT PACKS A POWERFUL PINK BUBBLE ATTACK. ITS BLUE COLOR COMES FROM RUTABAGAS ITS FAVORITE FOOD.   
  
"Someone say rutabaga???" said the little bunny Digimon, sniffing around.   
  
Carly sighed and placed Rootamon in her backpack.   
  
"Heh! A straight in clubs!!! I win!!" said Gomamon to Mulamon.   
  
Gomamon began to grab at the poker chips when a hand, I mean, hoof smacked his paw away.   
  
"What Mulamon??? I won!" Gomamon said, glaring at the little In-Training Digimon wearing her green visor that pulled back her hair and revealed the tiny horn on her head.   
  
"In your honor..." said Mulamon, laying down her cards. "A royal flush...in hearts..." She grinned and scooped up the chips.   
  
"Darn it! I'm losing to an In-Training!" said Gomamon throwing his cards down in anger.   
  
Everyone laughed at poor Gomamon's expense.   
  
"Don't worry Gomamon," Joe said looking at the chips. "If you stop now, I'll pay for you." He then reached into his pocket and forked over the Digidollars to Mulamon, who put them in her wallet saying 'Kaching!'   
  
"Mulamon!" said Meg sternly.   
  
"Oh man..."   
  
"Great job my poker pal!" said Meg. "Ever tried video games?"   
  
"No what are those?"   
  
Meg looked around.   
  
"Well let's just say that I feel like I'm in one." she said sadly.   
  
"Well we're about a quarter of the way there, and everyone is wiped." said Izzy.   
  
Tai sighed.   
  
"All in favor of going on say Aye!"   
  
No one spoke.   
  
"All in favor of not going on and having some R and R say Nay." he said quietly.   
  
"NAY!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Okay it's settled then." Tai sighed and took out his mini telescope. He looked around for somewhere to camp for the night. "Aha!" he said. "There is a waterfall just up ahead! We can rest there!"   
  
"Alright!"   
  
Later…   
  
"Ah! There it is!" Meg threw T.K. up into the air and caught him. "Wahoo! We can go swimming and maybe find some Digi pearls or something!"   
  
"That sounds great!" said T.K. laughing.   
  
Meg dumped all her gear on the shore. She took off her shirt and pants quickly and let her hair down. And in about enough time to say 'Mulamon' she was in the water.   
  
"HEY BAKA!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"What now?"   
  
"LOOK AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!" she called back.   
  
Matt smiled.   
  
~How could I not??? She has grown up so much and it's great to see her again.... she's so pretty now too...~   
  
"PAY ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Wha...oh yeah I'm watching."   
  
Meg jumped off the top off the waterfall and did a perfect swan dive.   
  
Matt sighed. She surfaced.   
  
"That's what you wanted to show me?!?"   
  
"You can do better???"   
  
"Blindfolded."   
  
He looked at the water. Meg was nowhere to be seen.   
  
~Where'd she go?~ Matt thought, leaning over to peer at the pool of water.   
  
"Blindfolded eh? If you insist!"   
  
SPLASH!   
  
Meg pushed Matt into the water before jumping in as well. Matt opened his eyes to see Meg smiling next to him underwater. He grinned as she surfaced. As Meg looked around, she didn't see the boy anywhere. Suddenly she felt someone tickling her.   
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CUT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OUT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MATT!!!!!"   
  
She felt Matt stop tickling her and now he had her pinned against his body. He held her arms and wouldn't let go.   
  
"Lemme go! Lemme go!"   
  
"Oh Meg, don't tell me you don't like being held like this!"   
  
The only reply was an elbow to the stomach.   
  
"Ow!" he said letting go.   
  
"I'll teach you!"   
  
"Wait! Let me at least get my shoes off! I can't swim like this!"   
  
Meg waved him away. He took off his wet shoes, socks, pants and shirt. Laying them down to dry he jumped back in and made a race for his life.   
  
"Hey are you two going to just fool around or are you going to help us?!?" said Tai struggling with the tent.   
  
The two sighed and began to get out of the water. Suddenly...   
  
"AHHHHHH! Something's got me!" screamed Meg.   
  
"Hey! Let her go!" said Matt grabbing her arm. Both of them went under. Only Matt surfaced.   
  
"Tai!" he yelled "Its MetalSeadramon!"   
  
"HAHAHA!" said the Dra-mon as he swung Meg around like a rag doll with his tail.   
  
"Megan!" yelled Mulamon.   
  
Meg's Digivice glowed even though it was in the pile of her clothes.   
  
"Pink Bubble!"   
  
"Ha! You think you can defeat me you measly little In-Training! Ha ha ha!"   
  
"Mulamon!" Meg yelled.   
  
"Megan!"   
  
"Great....job..." she said smiling.   
  
Matt grabbed Meg's Digivice and threw it to her. Meg fumbled it for a second before clutching it in her hand. It glowed and hummed loudly.   
  
"Mulamon digivolve to............Fillymon!"   
  
Fillymon was a tiny horse with white wings with a brown coat with pink spots. Her horn hadn't grown much, but now it was visible. Her ears were a little smaller too.   
  
"Oh it's Fillymon!" said Tentomon. "Look this up in your computer Izzy!"   
  
"Hmmm...Let's see...here!"   
  
FILLYMON   
TYPE: VACCINE   
STAT: ROOKIE   
ATTACK: RAINBOW GUST   
FILLYMON RELIES UPON HER WINGS TO FIGHT WHILE HER HORN IS DEVELOPING ITS POWERS. SHE CAN ONLY CREATE SMALL RAINBOW BLASTS, WHICH ARE CARRIED ON GUSTS FROM HER WINGS AND ARE MADE STRONG.   
  
"Rainbow Gust hiyah!"   
  
A rainbow colored ball of energy was shot at MetalSeadramon.   
  
BAM!   
  
"Stop tickling me wimp!" MetalSeadramon said, blowing her away.   
  
"Whoa a whoa!" said Fillymon hurtling away.   
  
"NO!" screamed Meg. She wriggled free to try and save her Digimon. Big mistake.   
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!" she screamed as she fell.   
  
"Megan! No!!" screamed Matt. His crest and Digivice glowed.   
  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to..........MetalGarrurumon!"   
  
MetalGarrurumon rushed to where Fillymon was trying to hold Meg up. He caught both of them on his back and headed back to the ground where he let them off. He went up to attack MetalSeadramon but wasn't doing very well.   
  
"Megan.... Fillymon.... are you ok?" Matt asked.   
  
"Thanks Matt, I owe you one." she smiled.   
  
"No sweat." he said.   
  
"Hey where are my clothes?" she asked.   
  
"Here."   
  
She dressed and looked at the two little clips.   
  
"No time to put my hair up." she sighed.   
  
Matt laughed.   
  
"Hey guys!" yelled Izzy.   
  
"Yeah Izzy?"   
  
"What we need is WarGreymon! He can defeat Dra-mon types such as MetalSeadramon with his Dra-mon Destroyer attack!"   
  
"Go Agumon!" yelled Tai.   
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to..............WarGreymon!"   
  
MetalSeadramon grabbed WarGreymon with his jaws. Suddenly....   
  
"ARRRGH!"   
  
"Whamon!"   
  
"Whamon?"   
  
"No don't!"   
  
Whamon collided into MetalSeadramon, causing him to lose his grip on WarGreymon.   
  
"River of Power!" MetalSeadramon had got him.   
  
"Whamon.... I'm sorry..." Tai began.   
  
"Don't be...I'm happy I could help you all again...." Whamon smiled. "See you again.... farewell Digidestined...uhhhhhh." Whamon's image went fuzzy and then he disappeared.   
  
"Dra-mon Destroyer!" WarGreymon ripped MetalSeadramon into shreds but it was a bittersweet victory.   
  
In the Dark Masters lair......   
  
"Ha! My turn!" said Puppetmon as he watched the image of the sea disappear from the cursed mountain. "Digidestined! It's my turn to play with you! Hahahaha!"   
  
End.   
  
Author's Notes:   
  
Nope, got nothing to say. Zippo. Nada. Goose Eggs... ^_^   
  
-Angepegasimon   



	4. Default Chapter Title

Digimon: The New Ally...of Evil   
  
"Oh you're so cute! You look like a rocking horse I once had!" glowed Mimi looking at Fillymon.   
  
"Well I am a horse Digimon...."   
  
"And you rock!" said Meg hugging Fillymon. "You digivolved to save me."   
  
"And you went after me when I was in trouble." said Fillymon, neighing softly.   
  
"My friend!" they both said.   
  
Koromon bounced into Tai's arms.   
  
"How'd I do Tai?"   
  
"Excellent!"   
  
Carly turned to the waterfall. "But still... that... Whamon... he saved us..."   
  
Everyone turned. Mimi's eyes began to water and she fell into Joe's arms sobbing.   
  
"WYAHHAHAH!!!" she blubbered, tears were gushing from her eyes.   
  
"Oh cut it out." said Tai.   
  
Joe turned to Tai. Just as he opened his mouth to say something....   
  
"That was cold Tai, real cold..." said Matt approaching him. Something stopped him.   
  
"No Matt! Now's not the time to fight.... please Matt...." said T.K.   
  
"T.K... stay out of this...."   
  
He pushed his brother aside. Meg picked him up and looked at Matt.   
  
"Matt.... we don't need this now... please Matt... stop.... for yourself and T.K.... me too, you know."   
  
"Matt we don't need you and Tai fighting each other when we are supposed to fight evil Digimon." began Sora standing in between the two, as was Kari.   
  
"And the Dark Masters..." said Izzy.   
  
"Matt...." said Meg, putting T.K. down and putting her arms around her friend. "It's time to stop being the rebel... ok?"   
  
He looked down.   
  
"Fine..." he said.   
  
~I'm not sure he meant what he just said. ~ Thought Meg leading him away. ~If only they looked at their similarities. Tai can be just as compassionate and a rebel as Matt and Matt can be a big-shot and an air-head like Tai, hmmmm...~   
  
~Little melodramatic punk... I'll show him... I care about others too, I just don't show it like he does ~ thought Tai angrily.   
  
~I think MetalGarrurumon must of hit Tai with his Ice Wolf Claw; he's being that cold. But then again he might have a right to... nah... ~ thought Matt.   
  
~What is wrong? Did I do something? ~ thought T.K.   
  
~I hope Meg can bring Matt off the high horse here. ~ thought Fillymon.   
  
"Well everyone, let's set up camp." said Tai.   
  
"Alright!"   
  
Everyone pitched in. The tents got set up;   
  
"Poison Ivy!" said Palmon holding up the tent poles.   
  
A fire was started...   
  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon set the tree limbs aflame.   
  
Dinner was served...   
  
"Come out of the sea Marching Fishes!" said Gomamon, sadly betraying his friends. "Lightning Claw!" yelled Gatomon, striking at fish.   
  
And everyone ate.   
  
"Mmmm this is good!"   
  
"*gobble* *gobble*"   
  
"Hey don't eat with your mouth full!"   
  
"*BURP*"   
  
"T.K. that was sick!" said Matt.   
  
"T.K. that was wicked!" said Tai. "I could do better. Watch."   
  
Tai started, but then he got a good look of Matt's murderous face.   
  
"Never mind..." he said.   
  
~ What's wrong with him? ~ thought Meg ~ Was I gone long enough for him to lose his humor??? ~   
  
Matt noticed Meg looking straight into his eyes with that piercing look... it was a look that she only gave to him when she thought things were wrong...  
  
~ If she only knew... ~ Matt thought.   
  
He looked down and proceeded to eat his fish-on-a-stick.   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
"Ahhhh these'll work!" said Puppetmon, putting the finishing touches on a perfect Carly doll. Among the wood shavings and paint spills, were 9 other dolls, each looking exactly like the Digidestined. There were also two tents and a tiny sleeping bag for each child. Kiwimon walked in.   
  
"Hello master... ah the old voodoo doll gag.... very clever..."   
  
"I thought so..." he looked at the dolls. He moved them into groups of two, Tai and Sora, Matt and Meg, Mimi and Joe, Izzy and Carly, and T.K. and Kari.   
  
"Ehhh that'll work.... for now...." he looked at the littlest Digidestined children, Kari and T.K. "Scare-able kids, what fun!" he laughed.   
  
After eating that night they went to bed...   
  
"G'night everyone!" said T.K.   
  
"Good night little bro." said Matt.   
  
"Good night kid!" chorused Meg and Tai.   
  
"Goodnight Meg!"   
  
"Goodnight Matt."   
  
"Sweet dreams Sora."   
  
"Back at you Tai."   
  
"Night Mimi."   
  
"Goodnight Joe."   
  
"Goodnight Carly."   
  
"You too Izzy."   
  
"G'night T.K.!"   
  
"Ahhhh! Night Kari." said T.K. sleepily.   
  
After everyone said goodnight to each other, all the kids and Digimon fell asleep.   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
"Perfect! They're all asleep..." said Puppetmon looking at the dolls as if they were chess pawns. "Now is the time to separate them.... heh heh..." He held the Meg pawn in his hand. The dolls tiny eyes were closed and it was in a sleeping bag. He placed her and the Matt doll near a cliff.   
  
Meg and Matt flickered and disappeared.   
  
"Meg??? Where'd you go?" asked Fillymon, looking for her friend. She left the tent and ran into Gabumon.   
  
"Hey Fillymon, have you seen Matt???"   
  
"No. Have you seen Meg?"   
  
"It's like they evaporated...."   
  
Puppetmon moved Joe into a tree and Mimi under the same tree.   
  
Mimi and Joe disappeared.   
  
"Joe?!? Where are ya!?!?" said Gomamon.   
  
"Mimi?!?! Where did you go!?!?" said Palmon.   
  
They met the others and the confusion continued.   
  
"Whatsgoingon..." mumbled Tai in his sleep.   
  
Suddenly he disappeared!   
  
"Tai?" asked Agumon.   
  
Puppetmon moved Tai near a huge rock. Simultaneously, he dropped Sora on top of him. "Hahahahah!!!"   
  
"Everyone's disappearing! Sora!!!!" yelled Biyomon.   
  
Carly and Izzy disappeared as Puppetmon moved them into a meadow on his map.   
  
"Dis is fun! I got all the Digimon spooked... now these two..." he grabbed Kari and T.K. and moved them just a stone's throw away from his house. "Heh heh heh..."   
  
"Everyone's gone!" said Agumon.   
  
"Well all we can do now is get some sleep and find them in the morning." said Tentomon logically. He was turned around because he was crying. Rootamon came up to him and gave him a soft pat on the back with her tail.   
  
"We're all worried too, Tentomon..."   
  
That morning...   
  
Tai woke up. He sat up and stretched his arms up.   
  
"That was the best sleep I have had since..." he stopped because he felt someone on his body. He saw Sora sleeping right on top of him, her head in his lap. He blushed and nudged her awake.   
  
"Mmmm... huh? Tai!?!"   
  
SLAP!!!!   
  
x_X x_X x_X x_X x_X x_X x_X x_X x_X x_X x_X x_X x_X x_X x_X x_X   
  
Meg woke up sleeping next to Matt. Pushing him he finally woke up.   
  
"What?!? Where are we!?! Where's T.K.!?!" He woke with a start.   
  
"T.K.!!! T.K.!!!!!" he started yelling. He made a move toward the dark forest but Meg grabbed him by the legs and he fell. Her crest was glowing.   
  
"Matt you can't do that! Who knows what's in that forest?!? There could be bad Digimon or... or a Dark Master or maybe.."   
  
"GET OFF ME!!!" he pushed her away. Unfortunately they were right at the cliff's edge.   
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!! FILLYMON I NEED YOU!!!!!!!" she yelled as she fell.   
  
A little bit away...   
  
The Digimon had split into groups. Gabumon and Fillymon were together and had found nothing until...   
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!! FILLYMON I NEED YOU!!!!!!!"   
  
"That's Meg!!!!" she said jetting away towards the sound, using all her speed.   
  
She arrived at the cliff. But it was too late...   
  
"She's dead," said Matt. "And it's all my fault..." he started to cry.   
  
"Wait a second!!! I'm not dead!!!! I'm right here!!!!!! But hurry I don't think this branch can hold any longer!" called Meg.   
  
As Matt looked down he saw Meg dangling helplessly onto a tiny branch.   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Puppetmon smiled. He looked at the remote in his hand as he watched the girl dangle from the branch.   
  
"Ah! Here's the button!" he pressed a button that looked like a broken branch. "Bye bye!"   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Meg!!!!!! Arrrrrrrgggghhhhhh... Digivolve!!!!!" yelled Fillymon.   
  
"Fillymon digivolve to............PEGASIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Pegasimon swooped down and caught Meg on her back.   
  
"Are you alright Meg?" asked Pegasimon in a sweet soft tone.   
  
"Yes... ummm... Pegasimon is it?" asked Meg.   
  
"Yes I'm Pegasimon."   
  
PEGASIMON   
TYPE: VACCINE   
STAT: CHAMPION   
ATTACK: STAR DUST   
PEGASIMON'S WINGS CAN CARRY HER HIGH UP INTO THE SKY SO SHE CAN COLLECT THE STARS ENERGY INTO HER CRYSTAL HORN AND REPLICATES IT TO BLAST ENEMIES AWAY. KNOWN AS TRANSPORTATION FOR ANGEMON AND ANGEWOMON.   
  
"Wow! You're beautiful!" said Meg.   
  
Pegasimon was a huge white horse. Her horn glittered with a glimmer that looked like it belonged to the tail of a comet or a shooting star. She had a built in saddle that was very soft and cushioned Meg. Her ears went through the shrinking process again and were smaller than that of Fillymon. She had soft feathery wings that glowed bright as she started ascending. She wore a helmet, but her hair cascaded on the side of it. Meg smiled.   
  
"I'm gonna like having a Digimon as pretty as you."   
  
"Thank you." said Pegasimon.   
  
Matt shielded his eyes as he saw the glow of the Digimon before him.   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"Hey baka!!!!"   
  
"Wha...."   
  
"You can't get rid of me that easy!" said Meg smiling.   
  
"Who is that?" asked Matt.   
  
"This is Fillymon's digivolved form, Pegasimon." announced Meg as they touched the ground.   
  
Meg swung her legs around and stepped off the Digimon.   
  
Matt turned away. He started to run into the forest.   
  
"Wait up Matt!" called Gabumon, running after him. As Matt ran away from Meg his crest dimmed and turned black.   
  
"Oh...." was all Meg could say. "Matt...."   
  
"He should know best of all.... you always hurt the one you love..." said Pegasimon wisely.   
  
"Matt..." Meg said again. Her legs felt weak and her knees hit the ground as she slid down. "I forgive you... please come back..."   
  
"We could always go after him..." started Pegasimon.   
  
"NO!!! Oh... I'm sorry... it's just... he needs more fun in his life that's all... but I think... I think I let him learn this one on his own." She straightened herself and wiped the tears from her eyes. She turned to Pegasimon and said, "Well, let's just watch him... only to make sure he doesn't get into trouble ok? And we'll fly low, right?"   
  
"Couldn't think of a better plan." said Pegasimon.   
  
"Alright! Let's fly!" Meg's smile broadened, as did Pegasimon's. They weren't looking however, at the warm scarlet glow coming from under Meg's shirt.   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
"I can't believe it... I nearly killed my best friend... I'm such a jerk!!!" yelled Matt as tears streamed down his face.   
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself Matt. It was a simple mistake. Anyone could've done it..." started Gabumon.   
  
"Yes I know! But don't you see... I did it! Not some lunatic but me! Now I know it! I'm just not a people person! I'm always arguing with Tai, I never listen to Sora or you when you're giving me advice; I always seem to upset T.K. and then remember in the warehouse! I said one thing and Kari started crying! I'm an awful friend!" Matt's crest shook violently.   
  
"Huh?!?" said the two.   
  
It glowed with a black light, which swirled and engulfed Matt and Gabumon. It then broke in half. As Matt walked slowly out of the black mist, Meg saw the evil grin on his face. His Digivice started beeping and he looked at it and then looked up. He saw the girl and the horse. He pointed at them. Gabumon growled and attacked them with a Blue Blaster only it wasn't blue. Blackness came out of Gabumon's mouth and they had to swerve quickly to avoid it.   
  
"Ah! Matt! You... you..." stuttered Meg. They avoided another beam and Meg suddenly realized what had taken place there. "Oh no! Matt!" She steeled her nerves but even then, she couldn't fight the boy that she loved. "YAH!" she yelled. Pegasimon turned and jetted off in the other direction.   
  
"I knew you would make the right decision Meg."   
  
"I started to doubt if I did... him... that evil Matt is till out there, and we don't know where the others are. That equals trouble. Plus you have whatever evil Digimon are out here and the Dark Masters..."   
  
Pegasimon only nodded.   
  
Back in the forest...   
  
"Heel Gabumon... we'll get her... and then the little boy... then we will be unstoppable...." Matt said coldly.   
  
"Yes Master!" growled the dog Digimon.   
  
Puppetmon floated towards the two. Matt and Gabumon bowed.   
  
"We wish to serve you, Lord Puppetmon." said Matt.   
  
"I thought you would." He laughed. "Attacking your girlfriend! Ha! That was the cherry on top and now I know you will not fail me! Hahaha!" He led Matt off. "As for the others, I have them all taken care of... my associates will work it out. Come with me!"   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
"Pummel Peck!"   
  
Kiwimon aimed another attack at Tai and Sora.   
  
"Whoa!!!! Watch out!" said Tai pulling Sora down with him.   
  
"Biyomon digivolve!" yelled Sora.   
  
"Biyomon digivolve to.........Birdramon!"   
  
"Meteor Wing!" With that, Kiwimon was destroyed.   
  
"Yeah alright!!! Huh?" said Tai.   
  
"Hey what's that!?!" asked Sora.   
  
"Looks like a Pegasimon to me." said Biyomon.   
  
"Hey isn't Pegasimon the champion form for Fillymon... Oh! Fillymon must have digivolved! It's Meg!" said Agumon happily.   
  
"She doesn't look too happy," said Biyomon.   
  
She slid off the horse panting and sweating.   
  
"What happened?" asked Tai.   
  
"*pant* Matt *pant* bad *pant* taken over *pant* by *pant* evil *pant* Gabumon *pant* too." panted Meg trembling on the ground.   
  
"What?" said Tai.   
  
"What she means is, Matt's a bad guy now. He changed. He's now working for evil."   
  
"He attacked us Tai." said Meg regaining her breath.   
  
"Oh!" said Tai. "Oh no it's all my fault..."   
  
"Tai don't beat yourself up... it's my fault... but I can't tell you why... sorry..."   
  
"Oh no..." Tai started.   
  
"We have to find the others and fast!" said Tai.   
  
The End.   
  
Authors notes: ooooooo spooky stuff! Kool? Not kool? Don't think the way I spell cool is kool? Tell me!!   
  
^_~   
  
Angepegasimon  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Digimon: Lights, Camera, Crest of Action!   
  
Author's Notes: filler material Ok let's start the fic! ^_^;   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$   
  
Meg clambered onto Pegasimon's back.   
  
"Agumon, do your stuff!"   
  
"You too Biyomon!"   
  
Meg watched with interest as the Digimon digivolved.   
  
"Biyomon digivolve to.......Birdramon!!!"   
  
"Agumon digivolve to.........Greymon!!!!"   
  
Tai pulled himself up on the dinosaur's back. He straightened out and started to ride. Sora sat on Birdramon's huge feet and closed her eyes as they kicked up some dust and then took off. Meg turned to the forest and sighed.   
  
"HIYAH!!"   
  
She soared through the sky beside Sora. Sora smiled.   
  
"Hey what took you so long?" she asked.   
  
"None of you business!!!" Meg yelled.   
  
"Whoa! Jeez I'm sorry..."   
  
"No... I'm sorry... to tell you the truth, I was hoping that Matt would come out of that forest kind again, but... that would be too easy..."   
  
Sora only nodded.   
  
~Wow...She worries about Matt as if she knew all her life... I wonder...~   
  
"Uh, Meg?" asked Sora.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"When did you and Matt first meet? I mean he never told us that and I was wondering..."   
  
Meg nodded.   
  
"I'm sure he doesn't talk about me, cause we've been friends for life." said Meg.   
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"   
  
"Well it's obvious isn't it???" said Meg with her eyebrow raised.   
  
"Actually... no..." said Sora.   
  
"Wouldn't you be best friends with someone born the same year, month, day, minute and second you were?"   
  
"What?!?"   
  
"When we were born, the hospital had an overload of patients, so two mothers-to-be had to share a room, divided by a curtain. The doctors were amazed when my mom and Matt's mom had their kids the same time to the second. So when they told this to our moms, they both asked to have the curtain taken away, and wished to meet each other. I watched the video my dad was taping once..."   
  
Cuts to a scene from the video   
  
"Oh aren't they precious?" said Mrs. Ishida cradling a newborn.   
  
"Yes." smiled Mrs. Hanada.   
  
The camera closes in on the newborns   
  
"What's her name?"   
  
"Meg. And yours?"   
  
"Funny... his name is Matt." smiled Mrs. Ishida.   
  
The two newborns reached for each other and held hands.   
  
"Ahhhhh... now that's just precious..."   
  
"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."   
  
End   
  
"Wow... so you and Matt were always friends?"   
  
"Yeah until..."   
  
"Until what?"   
  
Meg sniffled. "My parents, they died... they were found murdered. So we weren't around each other, since I had to go into a foster home system, seeing as my parents did not have any relatives that were able to care for me."   
  
"That's horrible! Did they catch the person who did it?"   
  
"No, and they probably never will..."   
  
"Why is that?"   
  
"Because I didn't believe what I saw that night... now I think I do..."   
  
"And what's that?"   
  
"Some weird thing... it was some black thing... I thought it was a shadow, but when my parents starting screaming in pain. I rushed in to find what was wrong... then that thing went after me! I covered myself with my arms and suddenly, a red light started attacking it. My body felt kind of tingly and warm. It started writhing and twisting and suddenly, it disappeared... and the funny thing is, I didn't remember it until just now... when I looked up and saw my parents like that I telephoned 9-1-1. But it was too late..."   
  
"OH! It must've been a Digimon!"   
  
"Why do you say that???"   
  
"None of us remembered the first time we saw Digimon either!"   
  
"Really? I thought it was my imagination!" She paused. "That means... that Digimon is going to pay for my parents and those years in foster care and all the running away but not getting anywhere..." She started to cry.   
  
"Oh Megan, please don't cry... please..." said Pegasimon. Megan did not stop. She started bawling.   
  
"Hey! What's going on up there?" questioned Tai.   
  
"I think we just found out why Meg's a Digidestined."   
  
"Oh... is it bad?"   
  
Sora only nodded in response.   
  
"I think it's time for a break everyone, ok Meg?"   
  
She nodded and started to wipe away the tears. Pegasimon swooped down and had a perfect landing. The horse knelt down.   
  
"Oh, I'm tired..." she said, throwing back her head and neighing.   
  
"Take a rest... here..." Meg passed her an apple from a nearby tree.   
  
"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" said a voice.   
  
"Huh?" asked Meg.   
  
A large tree came barreling toward them. It was a Digimon. It knocked Meg aside with ease.   
  
"Owww!!!!" Meg hit a patch of rocks and was knocked out cold. The apple had flown from her hands. Pegasimon panicked. She grabbed the apple in her teeth and swallowed it whole. She reared up in anger and stretched out her beautifully glowing wings. She jetted into the air at breakneck speed.   
  
"Who is this guy?" questioned Tai.   
  
"It's Cherrymon, a tree Digimon. I thought he would be too old to fight, but apparently it isn't so..." said Birdramon.   
  
"But don't worry, we'll get him." said Greymon.   
  
"Meteor Wing!"   
  
"Nova Blast!"   
  
Cherrymon took a great breath.   
  
"HOWLING WINDS!!!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"   
  
"Oh no! Birdramon!"   
  
"Greymon!"   
  
Both Digimon were blown far away. They had dedigivolved back into Rookies. Meg had come to, slightly bleeding. She saw what he had done. Cherrymon grabbed Tai and Sora in his branches and was about to devour them when...   
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meg screamed, rushing at Cherrymon. "I call upon the Crest of Action to become a Digiwarrior!" As these words were said, scarlet winds started to kick up and engulf Meg in their light.   
  
"Meg digivolve to............DigiWarriorMeg!"   
  
The warrior leapt into the air.   
  
"Dizzy Kick!!!!"   
  
"HOWLING WINDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
She screamed as she was thrown backwards by the evil black wind, but she landed on her feet trying again and again.   
  
KRACK!!!!!!!!   
  
She had broken the limbs that Cherrymon was holding Tai and Sora by. They fell to the ground unconscious. Their Rookies dragged them to safety as they watched Meg being grabbed by Cherrymon. There was nothing they could do.   
  
"BUHAHAHAHAH!!!! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT ME?!?! YOU'RE DREAMING KID!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Pegasimon had been collecting energy in her horn.   
  
"STAR DUST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
A large glowing blast of light hurtled toward Cherrymon.   
  
"HOWLING WINDS!!!!!"   
  
It was blown away with ease.   
  
~ Megan tried to save her friends and now she is in trouble... I have to help her... but how???? ~ Thought Pegasimon.   
  
Just then Meg's crest flamed with light. The light cut through the dark and hit Pegasimon.   
  
"MEGAN!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR JUST ACTIONS ARE GIVING ME POWER!!!!!! DIGIVOLVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Meg grasped her Digivice. A glowing beam of scarlet and white lights was shot at Pegasimon.   
  
"PEGASIMON!!!!!!! DIGIVOLVE TO.............ANGEPEGASIMON!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Pegasimon stood upright. Her figure slimmed until it was that of a woman and not of a horse. Her horn grew large and hair cascaded down her back. She lost all fur except that on her ankles and arms. She had human hands and horses feet. She wore a lei upon her head made of stars and moon dust and her two wings split into four. She wore what looked like a two-piece swimsuit on her body. She still had her horsetail, which swished behind her.   
  
ANGEPEGASIMON   
TYPE: VACCINE   
STAT: ULTIMATE   
ATTACK: COSMOS   
SHE COMMANDS THE MOON AND THE STARS TO DO HER WILL. COSMOS CALLS THE CONTELLATIONS TO LIVE AND ATTACK. SHE RESEMBLES A HUMAN MORE THAN A HORSE. KNOWN AS THE NYMPH DIGIMON.   
  
"Wow..." said Meg in awe of the beautiful angel/horse Digimon. Angepegasimon smiled down upon her friend.   
  
"Go away Angepegasimon! Broads don't belong in battle, you hear???" said Cherrymon.   
  
"That's because you'll know you'll lose!!!" yelled Meg biting the tree.   
  
"OW!!!!!! You little brat!"   
  
Meg slid loose and ran to Angepegasimon. Meg smiled.   
  
"You know what to do."   
  
"You got it girl!"   
  
Angepegasimon bolted into the air. She spun around fast. She became a cosmic force and energy clung to her. Her horn grew and she stopped spinning.   
  
"Cooooooooosssssssssmmmmmmoooooosssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled through the din.   
  
A unicorn, a scorpion, and a lion made of light and stars charged at Cherrymon.   
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he disappeared in the light.   
  
Angepegasimon had then dedigivolved to Mulamon and fell through the sky.   
  
"Got ya!" said Meg smiling.   
  
"How'd I do tat!?!" questioned Mulamon, looking at the smoldering remnants that were Cherrymon.   
  
Meg laughed and hugged the little Digimon. Mulamon neighed softly and rubbed her check against Meg's before yawning and falling asleep. Meg smiled and stroked the little Digimon's head.   
  
"Hey Meg!!!!!!" yelled Sora.   
  
"We saw that!!!!! That was amazing!!!!" yelled Tai.   
  
"Great job Mulamon!!!!!" they both yelled together.   
  
BAM!!!!!   
  
Meg had hit them over the head with a large mallet.   
  
"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... She's sleeping..." Meg said angrily.   
  
"How'd she get that thing?" questioned Tai before blacking out.   
  
Meg looked down at Mulamon. Mulamon looked up.   
  
"I love you Meg."   
  
"I love you too."   
  
End.   
  
Author's Notes: Anyone who thought that was too sappy say 'Aye!'   
  
Everyone: AYE!!!!   
  
Oops.   
  
^_^;  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Digimon: Strength Comes in The Smallest Packages: Part 1  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the extreme lateness of this fic. I was trying to juggle a million things and it didn't work. Aaaaaaanyway, as you can tell by the title, this is a Mimi and Joe fic. They work so well together don't they????  
  
Other Shippers: *growl*  
  
Err… let's just start the fic okay??? ^_^;;;;;;  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ogremon ran through the underbrush.  
  
"Damn, I'll never make it!" he said. The shouts of the Woodmon grew closer still.  
  
"Hey mon slow down!"  
  
"We just wanna talk to ya!"  
  
Ogremon kept running until the ground disappeared beneath his feet. In a blind lucky shot, he managed to Pummel Whack his club into the cliff side and scrambled up. He was face to face with a hundred, no a thousand Woodmon.  
  
"I know you all too well! You want my energy well you'll get it! And in the least pleasant way! How about a Pummel Whack!!!!" Ogremon yelled his battle cry and began to smash Woodmon left and right. They began to over power him in their great numbers. Tears of pain trickled down Ogremon's face but he fought on. The ground began to rumble beneath his feet.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Earthquake! Woodmon retreat!!!" they ran as Ogremon looked up into the sky only to see darkness as he was knocked off the cliff by a giant, black meteor.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"So that's why I don't want to fight anymore."  
  
Joe nodded.  
  
"I agree. If we fight someone'll get hurt. You make a lot of sense Mimi." he held her hand. "I understand."  
  
Mimi turned to him with a look of shock on her face. Joe realized where his hand was and blushed slightly as he pulled back.  
  
"Err… sorry about that…"  
  
"Nah, it's okay Joe…"  
  
"Hey guys! We caught loads of fish!"   
  
Gomamon pointed to Palmon who had her vines twisted into a net somehow. She didn't look very happy. Gomamon noticed where the two kids were looking.  
  
"We had to catch the fish somehow!" he said with a little snicker.  
  
"Gomamon!" yelled Joe.  
  
Mimi and Joe hurried to help and when bending down to start untying, bumped their heads.  
  
"Ouch!" they both said.  
  
They both turned to each other.  
  
"I'm sorry I…" they both began at the same time as well.  
  
Mimi blushed and Joe turned away, a slight blush coming over his face as well.  
  
Gomamon was up in a tree. He looked at the scene and chortled with laughter.  
  
"Oh… I see what's going on here…" he said slyly.  
  
Mimi and Joe had untangled Palmon and they turned around, both blushing.  
  
"Y'know Joe, that crimson color looks absolutely adorable on your face. Is that how all humans react to… loooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvveeeeeee…."  
  
Joe picked up a fish and threw it at Gomamon. He dodged it quickly with ease.  
  
"Ha! Nice throw! Thanks for the fish!"  
  
Joe growled. Mimi patted his back.  
  
"Don't mind him. He's not a bad Digimon…"  
  
"Too right!" said Gomamon through a mouthful of fish.  
  
"…he's a rotten Digimon!" Mimi finished.  
  
Gomamon fell out of the tree, thus landing straight on his head. Mimi and Joe laughed.  
  
'She's awfully pretty when she smiles…' Joe thought. The thought made him break out into a blush.  
  
"Joe are you okay? You look kind of flushed…" said Mimi curiously.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm fine…"  
  
Mimi looked at him with questioning eyes and went off to talk to Palmon. Joe sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Something wrong Joe? Wanna talk to me about it?" said Gomamon flopping over.  
  
"No… I'm fine…"  
  
"…Hmm…." Gomamon placed his paw in his mouth, thinking for a second.  
'Looks like hard work.' thought Joe.  
  
Suddenly Gomamon burst out laughing.  
  
"OH I SEE!!!!!! You like her don't you Joe??????" Gomamon said between snickers. Joe clapped a hand over his mouth.   
  
"Shh…"  
  
"So I was right! Ha!"  
  
"Yes but could you please keep it a secret?" said Joe urgently.  
  
"Oh come on Joe, I'm not THAT mean. Mum's the word."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
A large sweat bead appeared on Gomamon's head.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Suddenly Joe felt rumbling beneath his feet.  
…  
…  
…  
Meanwhile…  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOO!!!!! I am back baby!"  
  
A large metallic being came out of the meteor. He stretched and yawned.  
  
"That is like the last time I travel air mail baby! I want nothing less but first class ya hear? Cause I'm MetalEtemon and I'm the king!!!!"  
  
He looked down at Ogremon.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" he said, kicking Ogremon in the stomach. "Get up ya lazy pile of digi junk!!!"  
  
"Ugh…"  
  
"Ah, it's useless. Hey why am I looking for roadies?!?! I can do this all by myself!!!!"  
  
He walked away.  
  
"Digidestined, your road trip ends with me!"  
…  
…  
…  
  
"Mimi get down!!!!!!!" yelled Joe. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into the cave just in time.  
  
Nobody noticed, but the crest of Reliability glowed, humming softly.  
  
"Nice going Joe." said Gomamon.  
  
"You're a hero!" said Palmon.  
  
Mimi just turned away. She was blushing hard and murmured softly…  
  
"Thanks Joe…"  
  
The crest of Sincerity also gave off a faint glimmer.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"No problem, but when the next huge meteor falls out of the sky don't just stand there, duck and cover. Next time I might not be so lucky."  
  
The two Digimon laughed but Mimi sniffed and began to cry.  
  
"What's the matter Mimi?" asked Joe, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Mimi turned and began to cry softly into Joe's shoulder.  
  
"Oh Joe! I was so scared!" she said through her sobs.  
  
"Don't cry Mimi… it'll be alright… you always have us to depend on when you're in trouble remember?" said Joe.  
  
"Yeah!" said Palmon and Gomamon.  
  
She hugged him tightly around the waist and Joe smiled.  
  
"It's okay… it's okay…" he said.  
  
"Ahhhh ohhhh…." cried a voice from outside the cave.  
  
"What's that?" said Mimi.  
  
"I don't know…" said Joe, attempting to peer out of the cave's entrance.  
  
"We'll take a look Joe!" said Gomamon.  
  
"Right… but be careful…" said Joe.  
  
"Not you Palmon! You stay right here!" Mimi said firmly.  
  
"Ahh Mimi… I wanna go too!" Palmon whined.  
  
"You stop too, Gomamon!" Mimi said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?!?" said Gomamon, falling over.  
  
"Let's just wait for whoever or whatever it is to go away!" said Mimi. "That way, no one gets hurt."  
  
"Good idea…" said Joe.  
  
"Hmmph…" said the two Digimon, sitting down again.  
  
"Uhhh… Mimi…"  
  
"Yes Joe?"  
  
"Are you gonna let go of me?"  
  
Mimi noticed what she was doing and she blushed. She let go of Joe and gave an apologetic smile.  
  
"Thanks." said Joe.  
  
"Ahhhh…" the two Digimon sighed.  
  
Joe was about to respond in anger when…  
  
WHUMP!  
  
"Whatever it is, it's not leaving…" said Joe.  
  
"Guess we're stuck." said Mimi.  
  
"I'll go out…" Joe gulped. "I have to… I'm the responsible one…"  
  
"Be careful!" she called after him. Joe was already outside the cave. Mimi sighed.  
  
"Mimi is there something you wanna tell me… about… Joe?" asked Palmon shyly.  
  
"Well, I guess if I can tell anyone, it'd be you Palmon."  
  
"Ahh Mimi! Thanks!" said Palmon happily.  
  
"I… I guess I really like Joe… unlike the rest of them, he respects my ideas and listens to me and… he's just so nice to me!" Mimi whispered.  
  
"That's so sweeeeeeeeeeeetttttt………" said Palmon dreamily.  
  
"Isn't it though?" Mimi giggled.  
  
"Hey you guys!!!" yelled Joe from the entrance.  
  
Mimi snapped from her reverie and led the Digimon to the cave entrance. Upon leaving, they saw Joe pointing to a pile of large broken branches.  
  
"I think something's there." he said. "I couldn't lift the branches." he shrugged. "Body-building isn't my thing."  
  
Palmon twisted her vines around the branches and hurled them aside.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
Ogremon lied in the brush, looking almost half-dead. Blood from cuts on his face mixed with tears that trickled from his eyes.  
  
"Poor guy…" said Joe suddenly.  
  
"JOE?!?! He nearly Pummel Whacked both of us into oblivion, remember?!?!?" said Gomamon.  
  
Joe shrunk back a little. Putting a hand to his chin he thought about that for a moment.  
  
"That's right… c'mon Mimi, let's get out of here…"  
  
"WAIT!!!!" she said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Mimi stooped over Ogremon. She took a pink handkerchief from her pocket and began to dab at the cut.  
  
"Ah… oh… ah…" Ogremon groaned. He looked up to see a large pair of amber eyes.   
  
'They are so familiar… hmmm…' Ogremon thought. Finally after a couple of moments of thought, he had it.  
  
"You're… You're one of those Digidestined kids aren't you?" said Ogremon dumbly.  
  
"Yes and if you promise not to hurt us, we'll help you. I think we'd help you anyway but, it's just a little safety precaution y'know?"  
  
Mimi turned to the others.  
  
"Palmon get some healing herbs, and Gomamon go fetch some water." she ordered.  
  
"Right!" said the two Digimon.  
  
Mimi turned around for a second to try to dab some more blood off the wound. She looked back…  
  
"… And Joe you…"  
  
Joe wasn't there. She felt someone looking at her and as she turned to her side, Joe was there smiling brightly.  
  
"I know. My dad taught me some things about medicine and I think I can do this." Joe pulled out his medical bag and the emergency kit that Gennai gave them in their supplies. He took out some gauze and bandages and passed them to Mimi.  
  
"Think you can handle playing Nurse Mimi for a second. Just hand me the stuff I ask for, okay?" he smiled.  
  
"Sure!" she replied.  
  
Together, Mimi and Joe began to bandage up Ogremon.  
  
"Hmm, looks like his arm is broken. Mimi, could you give me that roll of toilet paper please?"  
  
"What? Do you absolutely have to do that now?"  
  
"No silly." Joe laughed.  
  
Mimi was actually surprised at this. Joe called her 'silly'? It was like they were, well… some kind of a couple… As soon as the shock wore off, his other words sunk in.  
  
"I'm going to use it to put his arm into a sling."  
  
"Oh…" said Mimi handing it to him. She watched silently as Joe began to slowly wrap it over Ogremon's injured arm and around the Digimon's shoulder. Joe looked up.  
  
"Mimi, are you okay?"  
  
"Hey! You should be asking me that!" groaned Ogremon. "It stings!!!"  
  
"Oh you big baby." said Mimi holding his arm steady.  
  
"But it hurtssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry Ogremon, you're definitely in good hands." said Joe, smiling at Mimi.  
  
Mimi giggled.  
  
"Joe! You don't have to be so nice! You are doing all the work!"  
  
"Hey why are you guys being so nice to me???" asked Ogremon.  
  
"Because we believe that when someone's hurt…" Joe said.  
  
"You should help them, now matter what they've done." finished Mimi.  
  
"We're you're friends!" said Gomamon.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Palmon.  
  
"All done!" said Joe cheerfully. "Just lay off the Pummel Whacking for a few days and you'll be good as new!"  
  
He gave Ogremon a hearty pat on the back.  
  
"Let's go Mimi." he said.  
  
"Wait!" cried Ogremon.  
  
Mimi and Joe turned. Tears were flowing in steady streams down Ogremon's face.  
  
Gomamon silently mouthed to Palmon… "Get a camera!!!" But the plant Digimon shook her head no.  
  
He sniffed.  
  
"I-I-I've n-n-never h-h-had any f-f-friends b-b-before…" Ogremon said.  
  
Mimi smiled brightly.  
  
"You have some now!"  
  
With that she gave the Digimon a hug. Ogremon cried happily.  
  
"T-t-t-thank you…"  
  
Joe smiled but a noise made him turn.  
  
It was the rustling of some leaves in a nearby tree.  
  
"Who's there???"  
  
"Hmmm… what has four strings and is made of wood???" a high, creepy voice said.  
  
"Puppetmon!" said everyone.  
  
The puppet Digimon jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Nah, a violin. But that's a good guess! Puppet Pummel!!!!"  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!" screamed Mimi. Joe pushed her out of the way. A high-pitched sound rang through the air.  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to……………………IKKAKUMON!!!!"  
  
As Joe's crest began to glow, the Digimon knew that he had enough energy to digivolve once again!  
  
"Ikkakumon digivolve to……………………ZUDOMON!!!!!!!"  
  
"Go get him Zudomon!!!!!"  
  
"Mimi please! Let me digivolve!!!!" cried Palmon.  
  
"No!!!! You could get hurt…."  
  
"Palmon, we can take care of this…" said Joe, intently.  
  
"Joe…" said Mimi.  
  
"I call upon the power of the crest of Reliability to assume the form of a Digiwarrior!!!" Joe said.  
  
"Joe digivolve to……………………DIGIWARRIORJOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What's this? Think you can defeat me??? Ha!" said Puppetmon.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!!!!"  
  
"I hope you get wood rot…. Sonic Splash!!!!!!"  
  
"Woah, woah! Hey! You almost hit me!" said Puppetmon.  
  
"That's what we were trying to do! Man I can't stand…"  
  
Joe was interrupted by a loud sound.  
  
"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" hollered a loud voice.  
  
"Who's there?" said Puppetmon irritably.  
  
The call rang out again.  
  
"Alright already!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huuuuuuuuuuuuulllllllloooooooooooo Diiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggiiiiiiiiiiiwoooooooooorlllllldddddd!!!!!!"  
  
MetalEtemon leapt down from the vine he was swinging on. He flexed his muscles and grinned.  
  
"Hey baby, I'm a star! A little applause for the king would be in order here?" he said, applauding himself.  
  
"Now's our chance Zudomon! Mimi get out of here!" said Joe.  
  
"Sonic Splash!!!!!!"  
  
"But Joe, I- - -"  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Err… what's this??? Puppet Pummel!!!!!!!"  
  
The large mallet deflected both attacks and sent Joe and a dedigivolved Gomamon flying.  
  
"Joe!!!!!!!" Mimi cried.  
  
"Let's go!!!" Ogremon said, slinging the two over his good shoulder.  
  
"Great going you oversized toothpick, they got away!!!"  
  
"Hey who are you calling oversized, you piece of scrap metal!!!"  
  
"Why I oughta!!!!!"  
  
"PUPPET PUMMEL!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BANANNA SLIP!!!!!!!"  
  
"Woah!!!!!!"  
  
Puppetmon fell to the ground before he was able to attack. He quickly got up.  
  
"Hey! You play dirty!!!!"  
  
"What are you going to do about it Pinnochio? Run to your Digimommy???"  
  
"Don't you talk about my mother!!!!!!!!! Puppet Pummel!!!!!!!"  
  
The fight raged on until MetalEtemon finally hit the ground.  
  
"Eh, your boring, I'm going home…"  
  
"Hey come back here!!!!!! Err… I'll show him!!!!!! After I get those Digidestined!!!!!!!"  
  
He grabbed a nearby vine and swung into the canopy.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Joe woke up in his bedroom. He was… at home? What happened?  
  
"H-h-how'd I get here???" he wondered.  
  
"I'm telling you, he's going to be a doctor and that's final!!!" he heard. It was his Dad… Joe felt a twinge of anger…  
  
"Dad, he can be whatever he wants to be!!! He shouldn't try to be a doctor, because well, he's afraid of blood…" argued his brother. Joe sat there. He had the sudden feeling of déjà vu… he'd been here before… in his bed… quivering with anger…  
  
"So?" said his Dad dully.  
  
"I give up!!!! But when Joe is old enough to realize he can be what he wants, you just try and stop him!"  
  
Joe felt queasy, and he laid back in bed. The vision of his room began to melt away, and he saw dark shapes in front of his eyes.  
  
"I think he's coming to… Mimi!" said a gruff voice.  
  
"Oh! Joe are you okay???"  
  
He felt a cool wet cloth on his head.  
  
"Ugh…"  
  
"I'd say he's been through the mill." said Gomamon.  
  
"Joe! You were so brave!" said Palmon, smiling.  
  
Mimi sniffed.  
  
"We thought we lost you for a moment there. You were so still…" she wiped a tear away from her eye, and smiled.  
  
"I'm just glad you're okay…"  
  
"M-m-mimi-chan…"  
  
Mimi was surprised at first, but listened to him.  
  
"Thank you…"  
  
She smiled again.  
  
"You're welcome Joe… and don't look down."  
  
"Why?" he asked looking down his front.  
  
A small pool of blood was settled on his chest. He didn't even realize his shirt was open, let alone he was bleeding. He turned white.  
  
"B-b-blood… uh…"  
  
Joe's eyes rolled up into his head and he fainted away.  
  
"Oh Joe…" said Mimi, holding his lolling head in her lap.  
  
"What'll we do?" asked Ogremon.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Oh! So we leave him for dead?"  
  
Mimi sighed.  
  
"No. We have to get this wound bandaged."  
  
"Oh yeah, I knew that."  
  
~Just hang on… I'll do everything I can to help you, Joe…~ Mimi thought.  
  
Mimi worked the rest of the day, taking care of a fainted Joe. She watched over him all night as well…  
  
That morning…  
  
Mimi woke up. She saw Joe sleeping soundly next to her and she smiled. She hugged him gently glad he was feeling better. Joe's eyes opened suddenly.  
  
"Wha…"  
  
"Shh… don't try to move Joe."  
  
Ogremon suddenly burst into the makeshift shelter.  
  
"MetalEtemon's here!!!"  
  
Joe was up on his feet. He was more prepared to run than to fight, but a strange lingering feeling… a wanting to fight came over him. He almost turned around to march towards MetalEtemon when Mimi cried out suddenly…  
  
"Joe!!! Please don't go!!!" she cried.  
  
Joe immediately turned and ran with his friends.  
  
"Hey now wait up you lousy kids!!!" said MetalEtemon.  
  
The group finally made it into a small clearing. They fell to the ground panting.  
  
"We'll have to fight…" gasped Joe.  
  
Suddenly a thundering of paws and a dark shadow looming over told them that maybe they wouldn't have to wait for MetalEtemon to get them…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: I know, I'm sorry… Not much plot and very wishy-washy but it's the best I can do for now. ^_^;;; I have a science final tomorrow… @_@  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Digimon: Strength Comes In the Smallest Packages Part 2  
  
Author's Notes: Uh, hi…… I'm sorry about the suckiness of the last story… please have mercy…..   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"C'mon get on my back!!!" said the large Digimon.  
  
"Wha???" questioned Mimi, dazedly.  
  
The lion-like Digimon grabbed her with his teeth. Throwing her on his back he rushed off. Joe, Gomamon and Palmon pursued it.  
  
"Palmon digivolve to………… huh? It's not working!" said Palmon, stopping.  
  
"I'll take care of it! I'll take care of…." Joe collapsed.  
  
"Joe!" yelled Gomamon.  
  
The lion turned and lifted Joe on his back.  
  
"C'mon you two follow me!" he growled.  
  
They came to a familiar looking place……  
  
"Hey! This is the restaurant Joe and I worked at…." said Gomamon.  
  
The Digimon laid the two children on the ground. He looked very tired…  
  
"Who are you, friend or foe???" asked Palmon putting up her fists.  
  
The Digimon laughed.  
  
"I saved you from MetalEtemon, no?"  
  
"Well we're wondering if we'll need someone to save us from you!" said Gomamon.  
  
"Maybe this will convince you…."  
  
The Digimon glowed and transformed into….  
  
"Leomon!" said a voice from the entrance. "So it really was you!"  
  
The Digimon turned to see Orgemon at the entrance.  
  
"Hey there, forget about me??? Pummel Whack!"  
  
"Stop!!!" said Gomamon.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Take a look at this place bone-head!!! If you Pummel Whack inside here once the whole restaurant will crash down on our heads!!!!"  
  
"Oh…."  
  
"No battles Ogremon please. I do not wish to fight you."  
  
"Leomon?"  
  
"Is it really you?"  
  
"Joe!"  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"Hi…"  
  
"Joe are you okay, you took quite a fall there…"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good." said Leomon.  
  
"So Leomon…" Ogremon said. He sounded uncomfortable, but it was obvious that he was new to this.  
  
"When did you digivolve???"  
  
Leomon smiled.  
  
"It's nice of you to show an interest in my life and not my death."  
  
"Oh thanks!"  
  
"My constant exposure to the Digivice when I was under Devimon's power gave me the needed energy to digivolve."  
  
"Cool!" said Joe.  
  
Suddenly there was a sound of scuttling beneath the floorboards.  
  
"Halt! Who's there?!?" Leomon boomed.  
  
From out of a hole in the floor, two familiar Digimon crept out with their hands up.  
  
"Otamamon! Gekomon!" cried Mimi.  
  
"It's the Princess!" said Gekomon bowing deeply.  
  
"Yay it's Mimi!" Otamamon giggled and ran to her arms.  
  
"Oh I missed you so much!!!" said Mimi hugging the Digimon.  
  
"Ahh… I-I think I've got something in my eye!" said an evil voice.  
  
"MetalEtemon!!!"  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much!" he said, taking his usual bow.  
  
"And now for your pain and suffering, I'll destroy you!"  
  
"I don't think so…" said Joe, standing up.  
  
"Joe…"  
  
"I'm not going to let you near my friends!!!! You hear me????"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah…."  
  
'I have to do this… I'm in charge now…but how….' thought Joe.  
  
He heard his brothers words ring in his head…. 'I give up!!!! But when Joe is old enough to realize he can be what he wants, you just try and stop him!'  
  
"I'M NOT AFRAID!!!!!"  
  
"JOE DIGIVOLVE TO……. DIGIANGEJOE!!!!"  
  
Joe glowed bright blue and began to fly into the air. With wild quickness he slammed into MetalEtemon.  
  
"Oof!!! Metal Punch!!!!!"  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!!" screamed Joe. He was flung right into the side of the restaurant.  
  
"JOE!!!!!!" screamed Gomamon.  
  
"Gomamon…. digivolve to…….. IKKAKUMON!!!!"  
  
"Ikkakumon…. digivolve to…………ZUDOMON!!!!!!!!"  
  
"VULCAN'S HAMMER!!!"  
  
The hammer's spark did little damage to MetalEtemon.  
  
"Banana Slip!!!"  
  
Zudomon fell with a sickening thud.  
  
"I can't… do it Joe…."  
  
'Yes you can. You can do anything. Remember Infinity Mountain? We can do it…. together.' Joe's voice rang in Zudomon's ears.  
  
"I knew I could rely on you Joe…"  
  
"ZUDOMON DIGIVOLVE TO………………MARINEANGEMON!!!!!"  
  
Mimi was crying softly all this time, right by a fallen Joe's side when the crest of Reliability gave off great light, along with the Digivice. Hearing a cry, she turned to see a tiny pink being right where Zudomon was.  
  
"Zudomon…." she said.  
  
MarineAngemon rushed to Joe's side. Blue waves began to emit from the Digimon's body. Joe groaned and his eyes opened.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hi Joe!!!"  
  
"W-who are you!"  
  
"I'm MarineAngemon, your Mega Digimon!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
BAM!!!!!!  
  
Everyone turned.  
  
"Flower Cannon!!!"  
  
"Lillymon!!!!"  
  
"He was coming after you!!! I'm sorry Miiiimi!!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Lillymon screamed as she took another volley of punches from MetalEtemon.  
  
"I'm coming!!!!" Mimi cried.  
  
"Mimi digvolve to…………. DIGIANGEMIMI!!!!!!!"  
  
"I've got ya!" she said, catching the Digimon.  
  
"Arrrrr!!!!!" MetalEtemon cried jumping upon them.  
  
The two girls screamed.  
  
"Twin Fang!!!!"  
  
SabreLeomon jumped on MetalEtemon, attacking fiercly.  
  
"Metal Punch!!!!!!"   
  
It was a direct hit. SabreLeomon went flying into the restaurant wall, which in turn gave in falling on the Digimon.  
  
"Leomon!!!!!" cried Ogremon.  
  
Rushing over, Ogremon began digging through the rubble, trying to save his rival.  
  
"That's it!!!!" yelled Joe.  
  
"The power of the crest of Reliability…."  
  
A geyser shot up, covering Joe in its waters. It shrunk and formed into a trident.  
  
"The power of the crest of Sincerity….."  
  
Green waves seemed to engulf Mimi in their light. They came from the trees, grass and flowers of the Digiworld.  
  
"All right! Let's give it to him!!!!!" yelled MarineAngemon.  
  
"I'll hold him down!" said Mimi.  
  
"LIVING VINES!!!!!!!"  
  
From everywhere in the area, vines with purple flowers sprang up. They coiled tightly around MetalEtemon.  
  
"Hey wait a minute!!!! This ain't fair!!!" cried MetalEtemon.  
  
"Bad guys don't play fair…." said MarineAngemon. "Ocean Love!!!!"  
  
Hearts and swirling waters surrounded and attacked MetalEtemon.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!"  
  
"You're comeback tour's over Etemon!!!!!!"  
  
The trident in Joe's hand became a living entity.  
  
"WATERS OF THE EARTH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He thrust it in the ground. Large geysers sprang up from the cracked earth.  
  
"Noooooooo you'll ruin my paint job aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" MetalEtemon cried disappearing.  
  
MarineAngemon dedigivolved into a tired Gomamon.  
  
Mimi and Joe floated slowly to the ground and changed back into themselves. Without a second to lose, they rushed over to Leomon.  
  
"I-I-I cannot go on *cough* anymore…" Leomon gasped.  
  
"Leomon…" Ogremon said, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Ogremon… it's too bad, we didn't get to settle our differences…" Leomon gasped, coughing.  
  
"Y-y-you were the best rival I'll ever have…."  
  
Leomon did not hear him. He closed his eyes. He managed to move his mouth but no sound came out. Ogremon knew what he had said…. thank you….  
  
Leomon disappeared and Mimi started wailing.  
  
"Leomon!!!! Please!!! Don't leave me…wyahhahah!!!!"  
  
Tears gushed from her eyes.  
  
Joe's eyes watered as tears blossomed from the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Mimi…. he's gone…."  
  
"NO! No no no no no!!!" she cried, slamming her fists down on the ground.  
  
"T-t-there's…oh…THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO!!!!!!!" Joe gave into crying and flung his medical bag across the ground. He hid his face behind his hands crying.  
  
"Joe… you did what you could…"  
  
"Thank you Mimi…"  
  
"Wait a minute!!! What about Primary Village??? All our friends…"  
  
"Are reborn there! Let's go!"  
  
"Wait!!!!" said Ogremon. "Didn't you know? Primary Village has been destroyed!"  
  
"By whom?!?" cried a shocked Mimi.  
  
"Who else? The Dark Masters!"  
  
"Oh no…" she said, sinking to her knees again.  
  
"It can't be completely destroyed! I mean, there are so many Digimon there and… hey that's it!!!"  
  
"What's it Joe???"  
  
"We'll build an army of Digimon! There most be some left around here!"  
  
"Yeah like us!" said Otamamon.  
  
"I'd be happy to kick some Dark Master butt!" said Gekomon, taking practice swings in the air.  
  
"Alright then!" Joe grabbed Mimi's hand and helped her up. "Let's go find some friends!"  
  
"Right!" she answered.  
  
As they walked along the path with the Digimon trailing behind, both of them holding hands, they knew that this could be more than a strong friendship….  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Author's Notes:  
  
See! I toned it down a little! We can take time with these things!!! Hold your tomatoes until I'm done talking! *turns on a tape recorder of her voice and runs* Heh, heh, heh….  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Digimon: Death of One; Loss of Three   
  
Author's Notes: This has a mite bit of violence in it. If you can deal with the death of a character, you can deal with this.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meg rode on Birdramon's other foot, cradling little Mulamon in her arms. She looked onward and pretty much knew what she would see… some fields, forests, meadows, and a giant kangaroo?!?   
  
"Hey look over there!!!!!" said Meg pointing at the Digimon.   
  
"No need to worry, that's Hyperkangarootamamon…she's one of ours." said Birdramon.   
  
"That direction now!" said Tai.   
  
"You got it!" said Greymon.   
  
They moved quickly and finally made it to the clearing.   
  
"Hey you guys!" said Izzy poking his head out of the pouch.   
  
"Hey where'd you get the wheels, I mean feet?" questioned Tai.   
  
Carly poked her head out and pulled out her crest. It was glowing with brilliant light.   
  
"Ohhhh… I see what is going on here…" said Tai slyly.   
  
Both children's faces turned bright red.   
  
"It's not what you think, Tai…" Izzy began.   
  
"We weren't doing anything…" followed Carly.   
  
"Yeah right! They were kissing and hugging… it was beautiful…" said Tentomon poking his head out and sniffling.   
  
BAM!!!!!   
  
Both kids punched him on the head and sent him downward into the pouch.   
  
"What was that?!? Is that true?" asked Tai.   
  
"Well, I did kind of kiss her, y'know lightly on the lips…" said Izzy twiddling his fingers.   
  
"I may have brushed up against him, by accident of course…" said Carly looking down.   
  
"Uh huh…" said Sora and Tai in unison.   
  
"Well what have you been doing this fine morning!?!?" said the two, huffily.   
  
"Nothing… just kicking some serious Dark-Master-thug butt!" said Tai.   
  
"YOU didn't DO anything Tai!" said Meg. She smiled at Mulamon. "It was Angepegasimon…" she finished.   
  
"Mmmhmm…" said Mulamon.   
  
"Really? That's what happened to us too! That is why we now have Hyperkangarootamamon with us!" said Izzy.   
  
"We defeated PsyVademon!" said Carly triumphantly.   
  
"PsyVademon?" questioned the three.   
  
Carly and Izzy looked plainly at them.   
  
"Long story." they said.   
  
"Well let's get started by setting up camp ok?"   
  
"Ok."   
  
Tentomon flew out of the pouch while Izzy and Carly slid down the giant kangaroo's belly. Hyperkangarootamamon dedigivolved into Rootamon after.   
  
"Boy dat was some ride, eh Carly??" said Rootamon.   
  
"Yes…" she smiled at Izzy. "It was prodigious."   
  
Izzy smiled and blushed. Carly gave him a little peck on the cheek.   
  
"You two lovebirds are gonna help us, right?" asked Tai.   
  
"Yeah okay…" they said sadly. They helped set up the tents and soon it was nightfall. Izzy and Tai were sharing a tent, as were Carly and Sora. Meg however, left the girls' tent to sleep outside.   
  
"Hey Meg whatcha doings out tere?" asked Mulamon.   
  
"I dunno, just thinking I guess…"   
  
"Bout wot?" asked Mulamon.   
  
"Matt…" she said slowly, trying to taste the word she hadn't said for such a long time now. "Matt…"   
  
"Mattmatt????" questioned Mulamon.   
  
Meg laughed.   
  
"No silly, just Matt." she sighed.   
  
"I miss him so much…" she felt a lurch in the region of her stomach that she knew didn't have anything to do with food or even nerves.   
  
Mulamon nodded.   
  
~ I wish I could change Matt back… I do anything to make Megan happy, even if it means cutting off my horn!!! ~   
  
Meg slowly laid down in her sleeping bag on the soft, mossy ground.   
  
"Matt…." she said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.   
  
Back at Puppetmon's house…   
  
Matt walked down the corridor to his room, his black robes swished around him. Matt had his own room; of course it was filled with stupid toys. Matt lay down on the bed. Part of the old Matt's memory seemed to return and flood his mind. He remembered a girl… a girl he really liked. His crest started to glow with a dim, pale blue light. But once again it died. Matt felt himself turn back to evil… all goodness within him had been lost to darkness again. He rose to look for Puppetmon. When he found him, he was eating popcorn and watching the Digidestined on his screen.   
  
"Lord Puppetmon?"   
  
"Yeah whadda you want?!?" asked Puppetmon.   
  
"I want to be the one to kill Meg." said Matt.   
  
"WHAT!?!? Why didn't you tell me before?!? Psychomon's about to kill her!"   
  
"Well make him stop!" said Matt irritably.   
  
Puppetmon grabbed a little radio. He took the mike and spoke through it.   
  
"Puppetmon to Psychomon…over!"   
  
"Yes Lord Puppetmon…" a snakelike voice answered.   
  
"You can kill everyone… except Meg Hanada! Over."   
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!"   
  
"I say, you obey!" said Puppetmon.   
  
Psychomon angrily obeyed.   
  
"Memory Rape!"   
  
Meg suddenly grew more limp than she was before. Psychomon took her in his jaws and slithered away to Puppetmon's house.   
  
"Errrr… I'll get you for this, you damned kid…"   
  
He got there and went up the stairs. Matt was waiting.   
  
"Here you go, Matt," he said before slithering away again.   
  
Matt lifted Meg over his shoulder. He brought her into his room and laid her on his bed. Just then her eyes opened.   
  
"What's going on?" she asked.   
  
Matt slowly raised the knife he had to kill her.   
  
Meanwhile…   
  
"Agumon digivolve to………..Greymon!!!!"   
  
"Biyomon digivolve to……….Birdramon!!!"   
  
"Rootamon digivolve to……...Karutamon!!!"   
  
"Tentomon digivolve to………Kabuterimon!!"   
  
"C'mon you guys! We can take this guy!" yelled Tai.   
  
"NIGHTMARES AWAKEN!!!!"   
  
Suddenly, Tai found himself being attacked by SkullGreymon.   
  
"AHHHHH!!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!" he yelled falling to the ground.   
  
"C'mon Tai!" yelled Sora kneeling next to him. "Face your fear!"   
  
Tai's crest exploded with light, as did Sora's.   
  
"Greymon digivolve to………MetalGreymon!!"   
  
"Birdramon digivolve to………Garudamon!!!!!"   
  
"HARPOON TORPEDO!!!!!"   
  
"NEEDLE SPRAY!!!!!!!!"   
  
"HAND OF FATE!!!!!!!"   
  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!!!"   
  
All these attacks bombed Psychomon at once. He began to cry out in pain.   
  
"Hey you guys!!!" yelled Joe from Ikkakumon's back.   
  
"Alright! Hey!!!" said Tai.   
  
"Now to finish you off!!!" said Garudamon.   
  
"Yeah!!!!" said MetalGreymon.   
  
"WING BLADE!!!!"   
  
"GIGA BLASTER!!!"   
  
Both attacks hit Psychomon and he disappeared.   
  
"Hey you guys!" said Joe smiling.   
  
"Where'd you guys come from?" asked Tai holding a smiling Koromon in his hands.   
  
"Never mind that! Do you know about Matt?" asked Joe.   
  
"Do we? Turns out that he's kidnapped Meg!" said Tai.   
  
"Oh no! We'd better stop him!"   
  
"Here, this is where we found T.K. and Kari! They were outside Puppetmon's house and were about to go in when we stopped them!" said Mimi.   
  
Everyone rushed towards the house.   
  
"NOT SO FAST!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Oh no! It's Psychomon!"   
  
"YOU THOUGHT YOU DEFEATED ME!!!!! HA HA!!!! NOW IT IS YOU WHO WILL BE DEFEATED!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Carly held out her Digivice.   
  
"It's time Karutamon…"   
  
"Mmmhmm!" said Karutamon.   
  
"Karutamon digivolve to……………Kangarootamamon!!!!"   
  
"Wow what's that!?!" asked Joe.   
  
"Whatever it is, it's big and it's on our side!" said T.K. smiling.   
  
"KANGAROO KICK!!!!"   
  
"ELECTRO SHOCKER!!!!"   
  
Both attacks only fazed Psychomon.   
  
"Digivolve again!" cried Izzy and Carly.   
  
Their crests began to glow. As did their Digivices…   
  
"Kabuterimon warp digivolve to……….HerculesKabuterimon!!!!"   
  
"Kangarootamamon warp digivolve to………WarKangarootamamon!!!"   
  
"Mega Digimon!" they both said.   
  
"They skipped their Ultimate and went onto Mega!!"   
  
WARKANGAROOTAMAMON   
TYPE: DATA   
STAT: MEGA   
ATTACK: ELECTRIC KATANA   
WARKANGAROOTAMAMON HAS A LARGE BLADE IN BOTH HANDS AND USES THEM TO DO A MOST DEVASTATING ATTACK… THE ELECTRIC KATANA. IT SHOOTS OVER 100,000,000 VOLTS OF ELECTRICITY AT HER ENEMIES.   
  
"You'll get a charge out of that Psychomon!" said Carly.   
  
WarKangarootamamon had a black coat with yellow lines running down it. Her tail was much longer than before and she had chrome-Digizoid armor all over her body. She had two large wings and after digivolving, took flight.   
  
"ELECTRIC KANTANA!!!!!!"   
  
From her pouch she produced two electric blades, which she held in both of her hands. She jumped, ready to strike.   
  
"MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!!!!!"   
  
HerculesKabuterimon threw a huge ball of lightening at Psychomon. WarKangarootamamon struck the same time as him.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"   
  
He flung backwards and knocked out a good section of Puppetmon's house.   
  
Meanwhile…   
  
Matt was ready to take away Meg's life when she looked at him. Straight into his eyes. He saw the fear in them and he backed away.   
  
"What… what did I… I almost did… that…"he began. His eyes closed and opened. Tears washed away the black and darkness.   
  
He looked at her. He collapsed into her arms, his face in her chest.   
  
"I'm sorry…" he choked out through tears. "I'm so, so sorry…"   
  
Suddenly he heard the sound of stones moving. He looked down at his crest. The pieces were moving back together. Tiny rays of scarlet light were in between the blue light of his crest. When his crest was fully assembled he saw the blue light from it fill her body. She closed her eyes and opened them. They had turned from the hazy, pale brown back into the soft, deep loving brown he always knew.   
  
"Matt?"   
  
She started to get up when she realized he had a knife in his hand. She lay down again, slightly startled and looked into his eyes. He dropped it and began to cry again. She put her hand on his face. She wiped away the tears with her thumb. Then she searched his eyes. She smiled.   
  
"Blue. Clear, beautiful, blue eyes. My Matt…" she said. She moved her face up and kissed him.   
  
"I love you Matt…"   
  
"How could you… after what I almost did… you still…"   
  
She nodded. He put his head down on her chest again.   
  
"It'll take me some time to get over this, but I forgive you…"   
  
"Thank you… thank you…" he said through tears. She stroked his blond hair. Suddenly…   
  
BAM!!!!   
  
They saw all their friends. They were scattered in the room with their Digimon. Mulamon ran up to Meg.   
  
"Meg!" she turned to Matt. "Don't worry I have him Meg! Pink…"   
  
"Stop Mulamon!" said Meg. "What is going…"   
  
Suddenly Psychomon entered the room.   
  
"Hahahaha!!! Now I shall have my revenge!" he said looking at the two startled people.   
  
"Sorry guys… we tried… to hold him…" said Tai. Sora was lying on his chest, unconscious.   
  
Gabumon suddenly came in. He stood by Mulamon.   
  
"Not so fast!" is what they said.   
  
"Do it!" said Meg and Matt.   
  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to…………MetalGarrurumon!"   
  
"Mulamon warp digivolve to…………Angepegasimon!"   
  
"Lets get out of here!" said Meg, running after the Digimon. Matt nodded and did the same.   
  
"Ladies first!" said MetalGarrurumon.   
  
"No be my guest!" said Angepegasimon.   
  
"Alright! ICE WOLF CLAW!!!!!"   
  
Psychomon was frozen solid.   
  
"And now to finish you off…" said Angepegasimon spinning fast.   
  
"COSMOS!!!!!!!!"   
  
BAM!!!!!!!!   
  
"DARGHHHHHH!!!!!!!" yelled Psychomon disappearing.   
  
"We did it!" said Matt and Meg. They turned to each other and smiled.   
  
"What's going on here?" asked a sly voice.   
  
"Oh no it's Puppetmon!" said Meg. Matt stood in front of her, and shielded her with his arms.   
  
"You stay away from her or any of my friends!!!" yelled Matt.   
  
"Oh Matt…" said Meg.   
  
"Oh yeah? Puppet Pummel!!"   
  
Meg had a flashback.   
  
* "Megan…. Fillymon…. are you ok?" Matt asked. *  
* *  
*"Thanks Matt, I owe you one." she smiled. *  
* *  
*"No sweat." he said. *  
  
"MATT!!!!" she yelled standing in front of him.   
  
"Megan!" yelled Matt and Angepegasimon.   
  
Her crest burst with it's scarlet light.   
  
"Time to digivolve." said Angepegasimon.   
  
"Angepegasimon digivolve to……………..WARUNIHORNMON!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
WARUNIHORNMON   
TYPE: VACCINE   
STAT: MEGA   
ATTACK: 4-HORN BLASTER   
HAS HARD ARMOR PROTECTING HER BODY. EVEN IF IT IS VERY HEAVY, IT USES ITS GREAT STRENGTH TO FLY HIGH UP. SHE BLASTS ENEMIES WITH HER 4-HORNS THAT HAVE THE POWER TO BLAST THROUGH ANY MINERALS, INCLUDING DIAMOND.   
  
WarUnihornmon stepped in front of the blast and blocked it.   
  
"My Digimon…" said Meg looking at it.   
  
"C'mon we have to get out of the way!" said Matt pulling her along. They ducked behind a large rock where all the others were.   
  
"Dis is bad… dis is really bad!" said Puppetmon backing away.   
  
"C'mon Puppetmon, don't you want to play!?!" said WarUnihornmon rearing up.   
  
"Yeah, with the both of us?!?" questioned MetalGarrurumon.   
  
"I heard enough!" said Agumon. "I'm going in!"   
  
"You da mon!" said Tai.   
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to……………………………WARGREYMON!!!!!"   
  
"Can I join in?!?" said WarGreymon.   
  
"Sure and there's more new friends for you Puppetmon!" yelled Carly.   
  
"Yeah!" said Izzy.   
  
"Rootamon warp digivolve to……………………Hyperkangarootamamon!!!!!!"   
  
"Motimon warp digivolve to………………………HerculesKabuterimon!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Puppetmon searched the battlefield for an easy target. He found it. Tai was clear in the open.   
  
"PUPPET PUMMEL!!!!!!!"   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Tai as the shot headed straight for him.   
  
"NO TAI! I LOVE YOU!" yelled Sora. Sora's crest glowed with bright red light.   
  
"Biyomon warp digivolve to…………………………PHEONIXMON!!!!!!"   
  
The giant firebird grabbed Tai and Sora with her talons. As they sat there, Tai turned and stared at Sora with his wide and questioning brown eyes.   
  
"Sora… I…"   
  
"You don't have to say anything Tai…"   
  
"But I do Sora…"   
  
"No you don't."   
  
"Not even to say, that I love you too?" asked Tai smiling.   
  
Sora searched his eyes for any sign of a joke, but found none. She moved close to kiss him when suddenly there was a rumble from underneath the ground. Psychomon was back.   
  
"That guy just doesn't give up!" said Meg, clenching her fists.   
  
"He looks different though…" said Matt. And he was right.   
  
Psychomon now had a form, that of the grim reaper. He also had a scythe that made Phantomon's look like a butter knife.   
  
"Oh no! Its DarkPsychomon!" said WarUnihornmon.   
  
"We should be able to take him…" began Pheonixmon.   
  
"No! You don't understand! His attack is the opening of Hel--- I mean H-E double toothpicks, itself!" said WarUnihornmon.   
  
Meg smiled, but that smile faded quickly.   
  
"Oh no! This is bad!!!" she said.   
  
"A hasty retreat would be in order here!" said Izzy.   
  
"NO! He killed my parents! He will pay for what he's done…" Meg began, her crest was on fire with its brilliant scarlet light.   
  
"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE CREST OF ACTION…" Meg began, clutching her crest.   
  
All the Mega Digimon were trying to avoid the swings of the scythe.   
  
"TO ASSUME THE FORM OF…"   
  
WarUnihornmon and MetalGarrurumon were hit, and they dedigivolved into Baby forms. HerculesKabuterimon and WarKangarootamamon made an attempt to strike him together but failed and dedigivolved into their In-Training forms. Pheonixmon and MetalGreymon were also defeated, and Ikkakumon and Togemon had been defeated with great ease. Angemon and Angewomon were the only ones left.   
  
"A DIGIANGEL!!!!" Meg shouted over the din. The scarlet light was so bright, and her body twisted within it, wings spurting from her back.   
  
"MEG DIGIVOLVE TO…………DIGIANGEMEG!!!!!!!"   
  
"No Meg! You can't!!! You're not a Digimon!!! You won't turn into a Digi egg, you'll die!!!!" yelled Matt.   
  
He saw the angel's face before her mask slipped over it. It was indescribably beautiful.   
  
"I'll do what I have to do to protect you Matt Ishida. The human within this Digital Monster tells me so." she said before a mask with the symbol of Action slipped over it.   
  
His mouth hung open as he watched her slowly ascend into the air.   
  
"No… this is all my fault…"   
  
Suddenly, of all people Tai came over to him.   
  
"Let her do what she has to do Matt." said Tai. Matt only nodded and continued to look up.   
  
"Oh no…" said Puppetmon. "Angels… time for me to relocate!!!" Pressing a button on his remote, he and his house disappeared as his evil laugh echoed through the battlefield.   
  
"DarkPsychomon, I shall destroy you for your evil deeds." said DigiAngeMeg simply.   
  
Angemon and Angewomon looked at her.   
  
"Shouldn't we show forgiveness?" asked Angemon.   
  
DigiAngeMeg without even looking him in the face said simply, "Not for what this Digimon's done…"   
  
The two angels looked at each other and nodded.   
  
"THE POWER OF THE CREST OF ACTION!!!!!!!!!" It was much like Angewomon's Heaven's Charm attack it strengthened the two Digimon and created a scarlet vortex of energy above DigiAngeMeg's head.   
  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!!!!!!"   
  
"HAND OF FATE!!!!!!!"   
  
The two attacks further strengthened the girl, and she reached into the vortex and pulled out an arrow.   
  
"ACTION'S ARROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
DarkPsychomon roared with pain. He started to disappear. But while he was doing so, he began laughing. Meg had dedigivolved back to a human state but her body still floated within the air. Her head bobbed in her tired state and her clothes were torn. Blood flowed in a trickle from her mouth.   
  
"Foolish girl. Killing yourself to save your friends. Have you no sense?"   
  
"Sense enough to know that YOU KILLED MY MOTHER AND FATHER!!!!" she screamed.   
  
"And they died in vain too! Now that you're going to die for vengeance, you wasted their lives."   
  
A single glossy tear rolled down Meg's cheek.   
  
"MEGAN!!!"   
  
"I love you Matt Ishida and please," she said as her form was fading fast. … … … "Don't forget me…"   
  
She disappeared in an explosion of light. Mulamon suddenly cried out as well. "Mulamon…"   
  
"Matt… there's no use for me now… I will be… deleted…"   
  
She disappeared in a flash of light.   
  
"No…" said Matt.   
  
Suddenly something hit him in the head. It was Meg's crest and Digivice. He held them to his chest and fell to his knees crying.   
  
"Matt…" said Tai reaching out for him. Matt hit him.   
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! ALL OF YOU!!!"   
  
"Even me Matt?" asked T.K.   
  
"You're a big kid T.K. you can take care of yourself." Matt stood up. Placing her crest around his neck and clipping her Digivice to his belt, he picked up Tsunomon.   
  
"I… I need some time alone." he said. Matt started to walk away.   
  
"Matt!" said Tai. Matt turned.   
  
"I'll be fine… don't worry. I'll meet up with you guys… sometime."   
  
Tai began to protest when Sora put a hand on his arm.   
  
"Let him go Tai."   
  
Tai dropped his hands and watched as Matt disappeared into the woods. Mimi suddenly began bawling.   
  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!! SOMEBODY DIED AND SOMEBODY LEFT AND IT'S STILL A NORMAL DAY!!! I'M NOT GOING ANY FURTHER WITH THIS!!! SOMEBODY ELSE CAN SAVE THE WORLD CAUSE I QUIT!!!" cried Mimi before running in another direction.   
  
"Mimi wait!" yelled Palmon running after her.   
  
"Oh no… I'd better go with her." said Joe.   
  
"Good luck Joe."   
  
"Yeah." he said before running after her.   
  
"We're down 4 Digidestined." said Tai. "How are we going to do this if we're not all together."   
  
Suddenly Izzy's computer began beeping.   
  
"I have voice chat request from Gennai!" he said. Izzy clicked the button and Gennai's face appeared on the screen.   
  
"Listen my friends! I have felt a disturbance, is everything alright?"   
  
"You're a little late..." said Izzy.   
  
"What happened?!?"   
  
"Psychomon digivolved and went after us. Matt turned back but even with almost all our Mega Digimon we couldn't beat him until Meg... she changed into a DigiAngel and saved us all..."   
  
"Is she alright???"   
  
"Dead."   
  
"Well where's her body???"   
  
"Her body?!?"   
  
"Yes her body!"   
  
"I dunno! Was there supposed to be one?!?"   
  
"Izzy! I thought you were smart enough to know this but..."   
  
"I get it!" said Carly suddenly. "When a Digimon dies it's deleted and its body is made up of digitalized materials so there is no body left! But Meg was organic! Made up of flesh and bone, not hardware and software! In simplistic terms, she is not dead but is still being processed in the computer! She's been moved to a different file as well with Mulamon! They're actually still living!"   
  
"Correct Carly."   
  
"Well anyway." said Izzy, slightly miffed about her correct deduction. "Matt left to be alone for a while after this happened, and Mimi ran off because she couldn't take it anymore. Joe went with Mimi to protect her, so now there is only the six of us!"   
  
"That is unfortunate. It will be a long and hard journey without all of you working together."   
  
"We can do it!" said Tai suddenly.   
  
"Tai..." said Sora.   
  
"I know we can! Meg risked her life to save us, and we have to do it for her!" said Tai.   
  
"I will have to go now. Continue on your way to Pixiemon's for training of the use of the powers of the Digishock." said Gennai before disappearing.   
  
"He wasn't much help." said Sora.   
  
"Well that's not unusual." said Izzy.   
  
"What will we do now Tai?"   
  
"I'm not really sure Kari, but I'm pretty darn sure that we'll see all of them,"   
  
"Matt..."   
  
Matt is seen walking through the woods with Tsunomon in his arms.   
  
"Mimi..."   
  
Mimi is crying while sitting on a tree stump.   
  
"Joe..."   
  
Joe is attempting to comfort her.   
  
"And Meg..."   
  
The wind blows through Matt's hair. He doesn't notice, but his Digivice is beeping.   
  
Words suddenly flash on the screen. Matt takes a look.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
'Please don't forget me...'   
  
Matt looks up at the sky above, and another warm, gentle breeze caresses him. He smiles and walks on.   
  
The End.   
  
Author's Notes: That was sad, I think I'm gonna cry....   
  
WYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!   
  
Ok I'm done... ^_^;   
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Digimon: Carly's Crest   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Author's Notes: Sorry about the sappiness (quite literally if you count Cherrymon... whoops bad joke! ^_^) of the last story. I will try less than usual and see if that works... ^_^; and there is a little romance in this one so look out!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Carly woke up. She wiped her eyes and looked around.   
  
"Huh? What's going on?" She turned and saw Izzy next to her.   
  
"Izzy wake up! Something's going on! Where are the others?"   
  
"Whaaaa... oh good morning Carly. Is everyone else up already?" asked Izzy in a dazed manner.   
  
"THAT'S JUST THE PROBLEM!!! EVERYONE ELSE IS GONE!!!" she screamed.   
  
"Dah!!!!!!! Don't scream at me! It's not my fault!" yelled Izzy.   
  
"Fine then! I'm going to go! C'mon Rootamon... Rootamon?"   
  
She looked around.   
  
"Oh no! Our Digimon are gone too! Wyah!!!!!!!!!" she started crying. "We are gonna die out here!!!! Wyah!!!!!"   
  
"Trust me, we won't so don't worry... you do trust me?" asked Izzy.   
  
~ Trust? Him? Why should I trust him? I've trusted people closer to me and they have failed to follow through... I'll just say I do... ~ Carly thought.   
  
"Of course I do Izzy!" she said. "It's just without our Digimon we'll..."   
  
"Have to fight for ourselves, I know..." completed Izzy. "Don't worry, our DigiWarrior forms are more than enough to beat most evil Digimon."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Trust me."   
  
~ Yeah right, as far as I could throw you, you little computer bug... there is just something about him that makes me want to trust him, but I, I just can't... ~ thought Carly.   
  
~ Her crest is the crest of Trust, yet she seems to trust no one... are some of our crests talents we need to acquire, or ones we already have??? Hmmm... what an interesting hypothesis to test...~ thought Izzy.   
  
"Hullo!?!" said a deep but child-like voice.   
  
"Anyone here???" asked a more superior sounding voice.   
  
"Rootamon!"   
  
"Tentomon!"   
  
"WE'RE OVER HERE!!!" they yelled.   
  
"Oh there they are!!!!" said Tentomon.   
  
"Yay! Yay! Yay!" said Rootamon, leaping into Carly's arms.   
  
"Hmmmph! Now that you're here Rootamon we're gonna leave Mr. Smarty Pants by himself. Nyah!" saying this, she stuck her tongue out at Izzy and walked away.   
  
"Ha! See if I care! C'mon Tentomon!" said Izzy, holding his nose in the air and walking off.   
  
"Izzy, what happened?" asked Tentomon.   
  
"There were creative differences." said Izzy gruffly.   
  
"Oh, so two kid Einsteins can't get along?" questioned Tentomon.   
  
"Oh shut up." said Izzy quietly.   
  
"Geez, I'm sorry," said Tentomon.   
  
In the other direction, Rootamon had some questions of her own.   
  
"Why'd we split up?"   
  
"It's because I can't take any more from that computer geek pipsqueak! Trust him, yeah right!" said Carly angrily.   
  
"But I thought you liked Izzy very much... what in the world went wrong???" asked Rootamon. She waited for a reply, but there was none. She looked back at a disappearing Izzy and sighed and continued to hop alongside her owner.   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
"Listen up you two!" said Puppetmon talking to two Digimon.   
  
"Yes Master?" replied the Digimon.   
  
"I want you to go after those kids."   
  
"Which children? They've all split up?" asked a black, shadowy Digimon. His voice sounded almost like a soft hiss of a snake.   
  
"Psychomon, you should know where to go, remember the little Digidestined, Meg Hanada?"   
  
"She is here? Ha ha ha! I will go after her. My Memory Rape attack will be more than enough for that brat! Ha ha ha ha!" said Psychomon.   
  
~ Plus I shall get my revenge for the humiliation that brat put upon me... She defeated me, with no Digimon or weapons! I'll get her for that! ~ Thought Psychomon as he slithered away into the darkness.   
  
"As for you, PsyVademon... you will go after those smart kids. Understand?"   
  
"Yes Master! Unlike the old Vademon, who used muscle over mind, I shall put an end to Carly and Izzy with the Mind Pierce attack. Hoohahahah!!" he said disappearing.   
  
"Matt!" yelled Puppetmon.   
  
"You called... Master..." Matt was still the same except his usually clear blue eyes had swirled with black mist.   
  
"If they fail, you will be the one to destroy them."   
  
"Yes... Master..." said Matt, walking away.   
  
"Heh heh..." said Puppetmon, who turned away to watch his T.V. "Tonight on Puppet-View T.V. .... The Destruction of the Digidestined hahahah!"   
  
"Lord Puppetmon!" said Daisymon, hopping in.   
  
"Yeah what is it?"   
  
"Bad news sir! The Crest of Action has regained it's light and both Kiwimon and Cherrymon have been destroyed!"   
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"   
  
"Uhhh, I thought you'd be mad....." Daisymon was shaking in his pot.   
  
"This is unforgivable," said Puppetmon darkly. "Who destroyed them?"   
  
"Uhhh..... K-k-kiwimon was d-d-destroyed b-b-by..."   
  
"SPIT IT OUT!"   
  
"KiwimonwasdestroyedbySoraandBirdramonandCherrymonwasdestroyedbyAngepegasimonandMegsir!"   
  
"Angepegasimon? Where'd she come from?"   
  
"*Gulp* The Crest of Action..."   
  
Puppetmon shook with anger.   
  
"ERRRRRRRRR......... PUPPET PUMMEL!!!!!!"   
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Daisymon disappeared in a flash of light.   
  
"They'll pay for this..." said Puppetmon, holding the remote in his shaking wooden hand.   
  
"Where are we?" Carly asked Rootamon.   
  
"I dunno, but it's awfully dark for this time of day..." said Rootamon, jumping into Carly's arms and shivering.   
  
"I think we should make camp and continue when it's lighter out." said Carly looking around.   
  
"CAMP!?! HERE!?! IT'S TOO SCARY HERE!!!" said Rootamon.   
  
"Don't worry... besides if we get attacked you could digivolve..."   
  
"Whoop-tee-doo." said the little Digimon.   
  
"Izzy, I think we should go back there. What if they're in trouble?"   
  
"Well obviously, SHE can take care of herself." said Izzy.   
  
"Please Izzy... can't we... just to see..." said Tentomon. "Besides what if she found something that you might want to have a look at... y'know hieroglyphs or something???" said Tentomon slyly.   
  
"That sounds prodigious! Let's fly!" said Izzy holding out his Digivice.   
  
"Tentomon digivolve to.............Kabuterimon!"   
  
Izzy found his footing on the giant bug and they took off in the direction where they last saw Carly.   
  
~ Now I have a good excuse to go after her... ~ thought Izzy.   
  
"Ahhh!! What are these things?!?"   
  
"They're Garbagemon! But I'll deal with them!" said Rootamon.   
  
"Pink Bubble!!!"   
  
The bubbles had no effect on the Garbagemon.   
  
"Trash time, hyah!" They flung heaps of garbage at Carly.   
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!" She covered her face with her arms.   
  
Carly's Digivice started beeping.   
  
"Digivolve." said Rootamon glowing.   
  
"Rootamon digivolve to...........Karutamon!"   
  
"Wow it's Karutamon!"   
  
KARUTAMON   
TYPE: DATA   
STAT: ROOKIE   
ATTACK: UPPERCUT   
THIS DIGIMON UTILIZIES HER BODY AS A LETHAL WEAPON. THOUGH SMALL SHE PACKS A POWERFUL UPPERCUT ATTACK. HER LARGE FEET LAND MANY KICKS.   
  
Karutamon was still the dark blue color of Rootamon but now she had both arms and legs. Her feet were rather large for her body and her hands were not that big. But what was most amazing about this Digimon is what she did about those Garbagemon.   
  
"You want a fight? You got it! Hyah!!!!" she started kicking the Garbagemon with her large feet.   
  
"Ow! OW!" they started screaming in pain.   
  
Karutamon pulled three of the four Garbagemon out of their pails and stuffed them into one pail, which she immediately kicked down a hill.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" they screamed rolling away and disappearing.   
  
"Watch out Karutamon!" said Carly.   
  
The other Garbagemon had started to sneak up on Karutamon. She quickly turned around.   
  
"AHHHHHHHH!! UPPERCUT!!!!"   
  
BAM!   
  
The Garbagemon went soaring into the air and back down in his pail with a sickening sound. Karutamon slammed the lid on him.   
  
"Now that's what I call taking out the trash." she said triumphantly.   
  
"Oh Karutamon you digivolved!" said Carly happily.   
  
"I had to! I just had to protect you."   
  
"How touching.... muhahahaha!"   
  
"Who's there?" said Karutamon.   
  
"It is I! PsyVademon!" The squid Digimon came floating out of nowhere.   
  
"PsyVademon!" they both said.   
  
"Yes! And now I think its time for you to come into my universe." He stroked the ground they stood on with one long, curved finger. The ground melted away and they found themselves falling into a deep dark pit. Karutamon and Carly screamed as they fell through the inky blackness.   
  
Izzy had been watching all this time.   
  
"No! Kabuterimon fly down that pit!"   
  
"But Izzy, I thought you said..."   
  
"Never mind what I said, just do it!" said Izzy.   
  
"Whatever." said Kabuterimon flying down the dark portal. They had just made it. The ground closed behind them.   
  
"What do you want from me?!?" asked Carly.   
  
"Your mind!" said PsyVademon.   
  
"Mind Pierce!"   
  
Carly screamed as the energy beam hit her in the head. Her thoughts, feelings, everything had gone. She watched a jelly-like sac float toward PsyVademon. He grabbed it and laughing, floated away.   
  
"Whatta freak!" said Karutamon. She nudged Carly. "C'mon Carly let's get out of here." She didn't respond. "Carly? Earth to Carly! Are you in?" No response.   
  
"Oh no! Carly! Carly speak to me. Please..." Karutamon put her head down, crying.   
  
Suddenly, Karutamon heard the sound of wings fluttering down the pit.   
  
"Who's there?!?" she asked.   
  
"It's me! Izzy!"   
  
"Oh Izzy! I'm so glad you're here!" said Karutamon, wiping her eyes. "Carly would be too if..."   
  
"If what??? What's wrong? Carly speak to me please..." said Izzy holding her prone hand. Tears started to gush from his eyes.   
  
"Izzy, are you okay?" asked Kabuterimon.   
  
"There's nothing... nothing I can do..." he said. Izzy lowered his head and kissed Carly softly on the lips. Suddenly he saw a flicker of light. He backed up. Carly's crest flared with bright green light that traveled from her chest to her head. She slowly opened her eyes.   
  
"Izzy?"   
  
"Carly! You're... you're okay!" said Izzy smiling.   
  
"Izzy... where'd you come from?" she said slowly standing up.   
  
"I came to rescue you."   
  
"Oh Izzy! I was so scared and..." she leapt into Izzy's arms and cried in his shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry, you're safe now..." said Izzy, stroking her golden hair.   
  
"Not so fast!" said PsyVademon.   
  
"Oh no! It's him!" said Carly.   
  
"GO Kabuterimon!" said Izzy breaking their embrace.   
  
"Electro Shocker!"   
  
PsyVademon touched the shock and it dissolved.   
  
"As soon as I found your mind had disappeared, I knew this boy had something to do with it! Mind Pierce!" said PsyVademon aiming at Izzy.   
  
"No! Don't hurt him! I love him!" said Carly jumping in front of the beam. Her crest was on fire with green light.   
  
Karutamon felt the energy flowing through her.   
  
"Karutamon digivolve to................KANGAROOTAMAMON!!!!!!"   
  
KANGAROOTAMAMON   
TYPE: DATA   
STAT: CHAMPION   
ATTACK: KANGAROO KICK   
ARMED WITH HEAVY FISTS AND SPEED THIS DIGIMON DISHES OUT EXTREMELY DEVASTATING PHYSICAL ATTACKS. HER FEET ARE HUGE AND FLAT AND ALLOW HER TO USE THEM AS A LETHAL WEAPON.   
  
This Digimon was a light blue color and had markings that indicated a pouch on its belly. It had large feet and large boxing glove-like hands. There were strange markings all over its body.   
  
"KANGAROO KICK!"   
  
BAM!!!   
  
Kangarootamamon held back the blast with her feet.   
  
"I.... can't hold on.... any longer... run for it you guys... I'm done for..."   
  
"No Kangarootamamon! You have to digivolve one more time! Please..." yelled Carly over the din.   
  
The Digivice and crest started to vibrate and glow.   
  
"CARLY! I CAN'T DO IT! RUN! SAVE YOURSELF!"   
  
"NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU!!!" she yelled.   
  
SHOOOOMM!!!!!!!!!!   
  
"KANGAROOTAMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO.....HYPERKANGAROOTAMAMON!!!!"   
  
"Wow! The Ultimate form of Kangarootamamon!" said Izzy in awe.   
  
HYPERKANGAROOTAMAMON   
TYPE: DATA   
STAT: ULTIMATE   
ATTACK: ELECTRIC PUNCH/KICK   
HYPERKANGAROOTAMAMON USES HER SPEED TO CREATE ELECTRICAL CHARGES THAT RUN TO HER FEET OR HER FISTS TO PACK POWERFUL ELECTRIC ATTACKS. SHE IS ONE OF THE FASTEST KNOWN DIGIMON.   
  
Hyperkangarootamamon had a yellow coat with black electric bolt symbols running down it. She had a huge pouch and large fists and feet. Her ears and whiskers crackled with electricity.   
  
"HYAH!!!!!!"   
  
She had thrown the energy blast back at PsyVademon. He screamed in pain.   
  
"ELECTRIC PUNCH!!!!!!"   
  
BAM!!!! ZAAAAAAPPP!!!!!!!   
  
"Noooo!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he disappeared.   
  
"C'mon." she said in a gruff female voice. "Let's get out of here."   
  
She placed Izzy, Carly and Tentomon (he had dedigivolved) in her pouch and stood on one of the planets in PsyVademon's universe. She bounced off it upwards and as she turned she held out her fist.   
  
"ELECTRIC PUNCH!!!!!"   
  
The punch created a chain reaction and the universe began to collapse. They reached the portal and Hyperkangarootamamon broke through it with another Electric Punch. As Izzy sat in the pouch he turned to Carly. She was in the corner and blushing furiously.   
  
"Did you mean what you said back there Carly?" he asked. "Do you love me?"   
  
"Well, yes Izzy..." said Carly blushing.   
  
Izzy sat next to her and kissed her on the lips. She smiled.   
  
Tentomon however, sniffed and blew his nose on a tissue.   
  
"It's times like this that make me... start to cry... wyah!!!" he said crying into the tissue.   
  
The kids turned and laughed. Carly smiled.   
  
"Well I'm just glad we're all okay," she said. "And that my crest... it glows..." she said triumphantly.   
  
"Yeah..." said Izzy. He wrapped his arm around her and sighed.   
  
~ Who ever thought some people can be so delightful to be around. ~ He thought smiling.   
  
Carly was thinking the same thing.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"WHAT!?!?" screamed Puppetmon.   
  
"Now no need to have a temper tantrum!" said Deramon.   
  
"Now what... just... HAPPENED!!!!" yelled Puppetmon. "AND I'M NOT HAVING A TANTRUM! I'M NOT, I'M NOT, I'M NOT, I'M NOT, I'M NOT, I'M NOT, I'M NOT, I'M NOT!!!!!!!!" said Puppetmon, banging his fists on the floor.   
  
"Well apparently the children have escaped, PsyVademon and his universe have been destroyed, and the Crest of Trust has regained its light." said Deramon shaking his leaves in fear.   
  
"Those rotten kids!!!!! I'll make them hate the day they ever heard the name of Puppetmon!!!!!"   
  
End.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors Notes: Seems like Carly and Izzy have developed a relationship, isn't that sweeeeeet. Well that's my story and I'm sticking to it!   
  
^_^ Angepegasimon ----*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Guess I have to sing this... better yet, let them sing it I'm going home... *leaves*  
  
Carly: Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars,  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars  
  
Carly: In other worlds, hold my hand,  
In other worlds, darling, kiss me  
  
Izzy: Fill my heart with song and let me sing forevermore,  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore  
  
Izzy: In other worlds, please be true,  
In other worlds, I love you  
  
  
  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Digimon: Meg's Wish  
  
Authors Notes: There is nothing I can say, but that this is a start to a romantic fic. Oh yeah, I created a different scenario of how Gatomon first met Wizardmon for this one, and I hope you like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked aloud.  
  
I got up. Everything here was so bright. Was this heaven? Was I really dead?  
  
I kept pondering this until a glowing figure that looked like a woman came up to me.  
  
"Hello Meg Hanada of the Digidestined. Why are you here?" she said.  
  
"I dunno I guess I'm dead or something. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Heaveniamon. I control what goes on in and out of the gates of the Digiheaven."  
  
"Digiheaven?"  
  
"When we made a copy of your world we also had to make a place for the good dead Digimon to go. That is the purpose of the Digiheaven. But you are not a Digimon. You are human. How did you pass through my gate?"  
  
"I was halfway changed into a DigiAngel."  
  
"Ah, that explains it. Well you can't go back now. You will stay here."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO BACK!?!? I AM NOT STAYING HERE! I HAVE TO GET BACK TO MATT!" she screamed.  
  
"Shh… calm down. You died. You went to heaven but you were in a Digital World so now you are in the Digiheaven. Now do they let people out of your heaven on earth???"  
  
"Of course not! But this is different! I have to go! I am not a Digimon! You said so yourself!"  
  
"Sorry, but I can't bring you back. It's probably better this way. You bring that boy too much pain." she said narrowing her glowing eyes.  
  
"I'll get you for that!!!" Meg reached for her crest, but couldn't find it. "Damn."  
  
The woman laughed.  
  
"Here. If you wish to watch him, here you are." She waved her arms out and a large orb appeared. Meg saw Matt. He was walking towards a lake. Her eyes watered as she saw her bishounen turn to his Digimon companion and ask,  
  
"Let's take a break and camp here tonight ok?" said Matt with a small smile.  
  
Meg smiled as her cheeks turned a light vermilion. Heaveniamon brought her staff down upon the orb, breaking it into wisps of smoke. Meg snapped and stared with hatred at the angel Digimon. Suddenly Heaveniamon looked worried.  
  
"How strange. If you were really dead, you would not have the hatred in your heart that I see through your eyes. Hmm…" she created another orb and looked within. Meg did as well. She gasped at what she saw. Heaveniamon drew back in surprise.  
  
Meg's body was lying in a thicket. Bloody and torn up but still a light breathing could be heard. Her hair askew and one eye was almost swollen shut but still, amazingly alive. Meg smiled with happiness.  
  
"NOW can I go back."  
  
Heaveniamon turned and laughed cruelly.  
  
"Are you kidding? You can't go back in that body. It will probably die in a second. Let's not waste time."  
  
"What time?!? I do have an eternity here y'know!"  
  
"My decision is final. You will stay here."  
  
"NO! You can't! I won't let you…" Heaveniamon had already left. Meg knelt on the soft clouds. She looked in a pool of rain and saw her face. Beautiful, an angel. A halo hung around her head and glossy white wings upon her back, she stretched them out slowly. She was getting awfully tired of wings. It was fun at first but now it was serious. She could never go back. A tear blossomed from the corner of her eye and fell in the pool causing ripples to float on the surface of the water. She started to cry.  
  
"What is the problem yep yep." asked a strange voice.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Pixiemon yep yep and you are Meg Hanada aren't you? Digidestined but not Digimon. Why are you here in the Digiheaven?"  
  
Meg explained. About the need to protect Matt and the rest of her friends, about the Digishock, Heaveniamon and all the other things in between.  
  
"Oh I see. And now you are crying because Heaveniamon says you can't return to the one you love yep yep?"  
  
Meg nodded. She couldn't believe she was talking to what looked like a powder puff with wings. But still, things were pretty strange right now. She suddenly thought of something.  
  
"Hey, weren't you the Digimon we have been looking for this time?" she asked suddenly, not taking her eyes off the Digimon.  
  
"Yep yep… died I have, a rousing battle was it between Piedmon and me. Wanted me to go to the Dark Side yep yep." Pixiemon looked off into the vast distance smiling.  
  
"And you're happy about that?!?" said Meg, fixing him with a bewildered stare.  
  
"A battle that changed my life. I now know the truth behind having ultimate power." said Pixiemon.  
  
"And that is?" said Meg.  
  
Pixiemon looked into her eyes.  
  
~ So soft and loving are they, I will give away this one secret yep yep. ~ he thought.  
  
"The secret is one you already know too well."  
  
"Oh please don't leave me out on a limb. Tell me!" she said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Power is only as forceful as the intentions of the person who has the power. Good must triumph over evil." he took a breath. "That is the way of life."  
  
He turned to the girl.  
  
"That is why you deserve another chance Meg." Her eyes widened. Before she could ask, he quickly said, "No matter what Heaveniamon thinks."  
  
She smiled and hugged him. Pixiemon smiled.  
  
"But how will I be able to leave?" she asked, pointing at the large pearly gates.  
  
Pixiemon's face fell.  
  
"Allow me." said a warm voice. Meg turned around. She saw a Digimon that had a human form. Its hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he was wearing what looked like a witches' hat, but it was white as were his clothes.  
  
"Meg." said Pixiemon smiling. "I'd like you to meet Wizardmon. Like I, he died fighting for Good."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Meg." Wizardmon said.  
  
"Oh! You're the Digimon who helped Gatomon and Kari." She smiled. "My friends told me all about you. You stood up to that Myotismon guy right? That was so brave of you."  
  
"I'm flattered. But…" he said peering at her through his soft blue eyes.  
  
~ Those eyes…. they remind me of Matt's eyes…~ Meg thought.  
  
"You made a sacrifice much larger than I. Your parents would have been proud."  
  
"How do you know about my parents?"  
  
"Meg. When you've been there, you gain wisdom. I too, was an orphan Digimon." said Wizardmon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A Digiegg rolls down a hillside and into a river.  
  
"What's this???" asked a little cat-like Digimon. It is Nyaromon, the In-Training form of Gatomon.  
  
She reads a note next to the Digiegg.  
  
"It says 'Rub Egg'. Okay…"  
  
She rubs the egg with the tip of her tail.  
  
POP!  
A little blue Digimon appeared. It had spiky hair and cute smiley black eyes. It spoke in a high voice.  
  
"M-m-magimon!!"  
  
"Hello there. Who are you?" asked Nyaromon.  
  
"Magimon."  
  
"I'm Nyaromon, I'll take care of you."  
  
"Magi!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ever since that moment, she took care of me. So I knew, just like you did, that the time would come when I would have to take care of her."  
  
"That does sound like me and Matt. Hmm…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Policemen are walking back and forth on a balcony to an apartment. A little girl with brown hair tied in pigtails sat on the edge of the balcony. Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"I can't believe. It's all over." she sniffed.  
  
A young golden haired boy walks over and sits down next to her.  
  
"Hey Meg." he said.  
  
"Hi Matt." she said solemnly.  
  
"Well, played any good games lately?" he said.  
  
She smiled at his usual greeting.  
  
"Yeah. I just got My Life Will Never Be The Same Again. It's quite a game. So realistic." she said with a cruel sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well, you can stay at our house for a while." he said.  
  
"Matt."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She put her arms around his middle and began to cry in his lap. He was surprised by this but straightened her up and hugged her back. He smiled and took her to his apartment. She looked back for a second and saw the policemen moving the stretchers away. She ran up and peered at her parents' lifeless faces. She held her mothers cold hand.  
  
"Bye Mama, Papa."  
  
She let go as they carried them away.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meg felt a twinge of sadness. Wizardmon patted her on the back in his understanding way.  
  
"Now we will have to get you out of here." he laughed. "Who ever heard of a Digimon or even a human who wanted to leave this place."  
  
Meg smiled. She wiped away her tears. Her eyes narrowed in her usual dangerous way.  
  
"What's the game plan?" she asked.  
  
Later…  
  
"Shh… be quiet as a Mousemon." said Pixiemon.  
  
"Right." said Meg and Wizardmon.  
  
The trio snuck away into the darkness.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Heaveniamon was brushing her glowing locks. She suddenly dropped the brush.   
  
"They're up to something." she said pursing her lips.   
  
"And there's gonna be Heaven to pay." she said before storming off, her long robes flowing behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes:  
Whew! That took a lot offa my head. This chapter has two parts, the next is coming soon I promise! ^_^ Well I hope you like it so far. *smile* ^_^   



	11. Default Chapter Title

Meg's Wish Part 2  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
'Kay here's the next part. Uh I missed a couple eps, so if something is totally whacked well, that's what fanfics or for! ^_^; Oh and super thanks to Stephen Frey for the name Ametsumon! (Meaning: between heaven and earth)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meg looked at the gate.  
  
"Now way this is gonna work."  
  
"Never say never." said Wizardmon.  
  
"You just did!" replied Meg.  
  
"Quiet!" said Pixiemon.  
  
Pixiemon looked at the gate. He turned to Wizardmon, puzzled.  
  
"It's only a another firewall." he slowly explained.  
  
"Firewall? Oh like a computer." said Meg.  
  
"The weak point should be…"  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!!!!!!!" shrieked a high voice.  
  
"AHHH!!! Heaveniamon found us!!!!" screamed Meg fluttering about.  
  
"No, it's just me."  
  
"Mulamon! Oh!" said Meg hugging her friend. "I thought I'd never see you again! Oh…"  
  
"How positively…… disgusting." said a voice.  
  
Meg gritted her teeth and looked upon the form of Heaveniamon.  
  
"So we're gonna fight, eh?" said Meg in a low dangerous tone.  
  
"Leave the fighting to us Meg!" said Wizardmon pointing his staff at Heaveniamon.  
  
"MAGICAL GAIN!!!!"  
  
"PIXIE BOMB, SEEK AND DESTROY!!!!"  
  
Both attacks passed through Heaveniamon.  
  
"What in the world--?" said Wizardmon.  
  
"You're dead magic-boy, remember???? I rule here and my attacks do as well!!"  
  
"BEAUTY CHARM!!!!"  
  
Pink and blue mist was blown at both Digimon and their eyes softened with love.  
  
"Hee hee hee……" screeched Heaveniamon in cruel laughter.  
  
"HARD RIGHT JAB!!!!!"  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
Both Digimon fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh no, we have to do something!" said Meg turning to Mulamon.  
  
"Meg, without the Digivice how can I digivolve???"  
  
"Don't you see?!? That Digivice is the only thing that's holding you back from digivolving Mulamon!!! It doesn't matter, it's only a hunk of techno junk anyway!!! What matters is that you have to digivolve and you have to do it now!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mulamon glowed with extraordinary light.  
  
"MULAMON RAPID WARP DIGIVOLVE TO………………… WARUNIHORNMON!!!!!!"  
  
Meg clambered onto the back of the large mechanical horse.  
  
"4 HORN BLASTER!!!!!!!"  
  
The large energy beam hit Heaveniamon hard.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" yelled Heaveniamon disappearing.  
  
WarUnihornmon began to dedigivolved and Meg fluttered up into the air, not wanting to crush her companion.  
  
"Woah what a trip……" said Mulamon dazed.  
  
"Oh Mula you did it!!!" said Meg hugging the little Digimon.  
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"Help me! Oh please someone help me!" shrieked a high voice.  
  
"Who's in there?" asked Meg tapping a white glowing door behind her.  
  
"It is I! Ametsumon!"  
  
"Ametsumon?"  
  
"The true gatekeeper of the Digiheaven! Please let me out!"  
  
She tried turning the handle but it was locked! Meg looked at the lock. No way could she pick it.  
  
"It's locked!"  
  
"Deviwomon must have the key!"  
  
"Deviwomon???"  
  
"Deviwomon? Oh she's an awfully evil Digimon! Her attacks are Blind and Mimic Move." said Mulamon.  
  
"Yes! I was Blinded by her and shoved into this room. You'll have to steal the key and open the door. Be careful, she's awfully tricky."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
The two clambered down the hallway.  
  
"Hey there!" called a friendly voice.  
  
"Wizardmon! You're okay! But where's Pixiemon?"  
  
"Still out cold."  
  
Meg looked at the eyes of the magical Digimon but something wasn't right. His eyes were glowing, just like…  
  
"Heaveniamon! Deviwomon! Get away from me!" said Meg scuttling backwards.  
  
"Heh heh heh…" Wizardmon's form twisted and turned until a creature that looked like Heaveniamon, but totally black with long curved fingernails painted a bright red. Deviwomon. She screeched out with laughter.  
  
"So, Ametsumon must have told you all about me. She was such a fool. Flitting about with such power and only using it for good! HA! And now, after all that, I will still kill you to start my revenge on the Digidestined for killing Lord Devimon and for the death of MetalSeadramon, Dark Master of the Sea!!!"  
  
Meg trembled. There wasn't much she could do. Mulamon could get hurt and she couldn't fight.  
  
'Think Meg!! Think!'  
  
"Ah! I got it!" Meg scooped up Mulamon and went hurtling towards the gates. She picked up speed as she folded her wings around her body.  
  
"Here we gooooo….."  
  
BAM!!!!!!!  
  
The Gates of the Digiheaven busted right open. Meg flew down to earth to the one person who could help her now… Matt. She stopped above their campsite and slowly floated down, making sure Deviwomon hadn't seen where she had landed. She saw Matt sleeping quietly with Tsunomon by his side. Suddenly, the little Digimon stirred. He saw the two and screamed.  
  
"Wake up Matt! Intruders!!!"  
  
Matt woke with a start and stood up quickly. What he saw was beyond comprehension. Those eyes, those hands, the whole thing was supposed to be dead. He blinked and she was still there. Pinched himself, still there.  
  
"Meg?"  
  
"Oh Matt!" she ran towards him to give him a hug, but of course went right through him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
A screeching laugh told Meg that that devil doofus was back again.  
  
"C'mon hurry!" she yelled.  
  
Matt grabbed his stuff and ran after the angel. She hovered in front of him, passing right through branches and vines. Finally they came into a clearing. Meg was gasping in the bushes. Meg smiled at herself. The wounded Meg cracked a smile behind dry lips.  
  
"Good to see you again Passion. Please come back to me." said Pain.  
  
"Yes, we need to balance together." said Passion.   
  
Pain nodded her head slightly and let go her last breath. Matt immediately jumped down and began to give her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Passion slowly began to disappear as the two girls became one again.  
  
"I love you Yamato Ishida." she said before completely disappearing.  
  
The two were one again. Meg inhaled. Matt's face broke out into a smile.  
  
"Water." she croaked.  
  
He lifted the canteen to her mouth as she began to drink. She pushed it away after a minute or so. Her eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"What did I do?" asked Matt.  
  
"Thanks for resuscitating me… but with your tongue in my mouth?!?"  
  
Matt blushed a crimson red.  
  
Meg smiled.  
  
"Actually you resuscitated my heart with that part of it." she leaned up and kissed him.  
  
"How… lovely…" said a cruel, sarcastic voice.  
  
"Deviwomon!" said Meg.  
  
"How'd ya ever guess!"  
  
A girl who looked just like Meg but with black hair, charcoal colored clothes, and glowing eyes stepped forward.  
  
Meg growled with anger.  
  
"Matt… the crest."  
  
Matt looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
'She nearly died doing that last time… and yet she'll do it again… no…'  
  
"No!" Matt clutched the crest to his chest.  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"I fight this one. I owe you one." Grabbing the crest of Friendship, which was glowing brightly, Matt jumped forward.  
  
"I call upon the power of the crest of Friendship to assume the form of a Digiwarrior!!!!"  
  
Bright blue light engulfed his body and Deviwomon covered her eyes and her fangs were visible in her gritted teeth.  
  
"Matt digivolve to……… DIGIWARRIORMATT!!!!!!!!"  
  
The ice warrior leapt forward and tried to land a kick on Deviwomon who dodged it easily. She grabbed his arm and slammed him on the ground.  
  
"Matt!" screamed Meg.  
  
She saw her crest fly through the air. She caught it and ducked behind a rock as Matt let his attack loose.  
  
"Ice Shard Swirl!!!!!!"  
  
'Should I betray his trust? He didn't want me to fight… but I have to save him!!!' Meg nodded and clutched her crest.  
  
Deviwomon got hit in the leg by a large icicle with no damage, but it did fuel her anger. She raised her arms to perform a deadly attack. Mulamon and Tsunomon watched in horror.  
  
Devieomon screeched with high laughter as black energy gathered. She pointed at Matt but before anything could happen, bright scarlet light filled the battlefield.  
  
Matt, bleeding from his mouth on the ground turned in anger.  
  
"Meg…" he said.  
  
The DigiAngel shot herself at Deviwomon.  
  
"Uh!!!!!!" Deviwomon groaned as she was driven back. They flew high into the air as Matt looked on with horror. Deviwomon shot the energy at Meg. The energy went right into her body and Meg fell backwards, hurtling toward the ground.  
  
"Meg!!!!!!"  
  
Matt steeled his nerves and he grabbed his crest.  
  
"I call upon the power of the crest of Friendship to assume the form…"  
  
Matt stopped for a second. He remembered what happened to Meg. He suddenly was struck with this feeling of responsibility and forgot all about it.  
  
"OF A DIGIANGEL!!!!!!!!!" he shouted.  
  
Matt felt his body twist and turn rapidly. He screamed in pain as wings sprouted from his back. A mask slipped over his face. He flew into the air and caught Meg. She came to and fluttered up into the air beside him with a questioning look.  
  
"I had to protect you." he said simply. Meg smiled.  
  
The angels turned to Deviwomon. She was glowing with dark energy. She changed into a large dragon. She screeched out with evil laughter.  
  
"How do you like this?????" she asked before releasing a large black fireball.  
  
The angels dodged the attack.   
  
"THE POWER OF THE CREST OF FRIENDSHIP!!!!!"  
  
Matt flew up into the air. Large clouds came towards him, and he reached up and grabbed a large staff, which was glowing blue. He charged forward and swung his staff at the fireballs, breaking them apart.  
  
"Huh?!?" asked the large dragon, totally clueless. This was beyond comprehension. She couldn't be beaten, right???  
  
Meg pulled back the string of her bow and lined her arrow up.  
  
"FRIENDSHIP'S LANCE!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt, throwing the staff.  
  
"Get out of the way Matt!!!!" screamed Meg.  
  
The angel ducked as the dragon swished around in pain. Its body froze completely.  
  
"And to finish you off!!!! NEVER… IMPERSONATE… OTHERS!!!!!!!!" Meg pulled the string back and aimed between the dragon's eyes.  
  
"ACTION'S ARROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
BAM!!!!!!  
  
"GRWWWRROOOOOOOAAARR NOOOOOO I WAS SO CLOSEEEEEEE…..AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Deviwomon breaking up and disappearing.  
  
The two kids hovered down to earth and transformed back. They fell to the ground, breathing hard and sweating. Matt turned and smiled. Meg held his hand and smiled back. They kissed for what seemed like a lifetime. Mulamon and Tsunomon came trotting/bouncing up to their owners and snuggled against them.  
  
"You two rocked!" said Mulamon.  
  
"You're da man!" said Tsunomon. Meg growled.  
  
"Err… and woman!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Wow… I can't believe we finally pulled of that transform with no problems." said Matt.  
  
"We needed each other's help." Meg was struck with a thought. "And our friends need us too."  
  
Matt thought for a second before nodding in agreement.  
  
The sun was rising in the east.  
  
"Dawn." he said slowly.  
  
"That means… we'd better get moving…" said Meg, picking up Mulamon.  
  
"Here's your stuff." said Matt, passing her her backpack.  
  
"Thanks." she said. He held onto it.  
  
"I'll carry it."  
  
"No, it's my stuff I shou…" Matt silenced her with a kiss, and Meg smiled.  
  
"Oh, here's your Digivice." Meg took it and smiled.  
  
"I don't think I'll need it, but thanks."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Long story." she said as they walked off into the sunset.  
  
"Well we have a long time." said Matt wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
The End.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I've done my duty and given the people what they wanted. Thank you.  
  
For those of you who didn't get it, the reason that there were two Megs was that she wasn't processed right in the computer. Passion, or the angel Meg went to the DigiHeaven because it was mistaken for Meg's soul. Pain was left behind to die, but feelings of revenge for her parents kept her alive. The two became one again. So now there's a full Meg, capable of loving Matt and feeling pain for herself and others. Oh boy am I gonna get flamed for that one... ^_^;;;;  
  
-Angepegasimon ~*  



	12. Default Chapter Title

Digimon: A Trust Broken and Rebuilt  
  
Author's Notes: Aya! Now that I've gotten out of that romantic rut I had there, back to the serious stuff!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Izzy slept silently. Carly and him were trying to hack into the Digimon System to see if they could find a certain way to defeat Puppetmon but it was to no avail. Carly however, was very awake and contemplating something as she looked into the shimmering pond.  
  
'Should I tell him??? What will he think of me???' she thought, letting a tear flow down and drip into the pond.  
  
She looked at her crest. As usual it hummed softly, glowing now and again.  
  
"Why was I cursed with the crest of Trust?" she thought aloud. Turning back, she took a final glance at her sleeping Koushiro, and giving him a light kiss went back into camp.  
  
Once there, she picked up her sleeping Digimon. Tears flowed down her face as she ran away throwing the crest into the mud…  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Izzy woke up, stretching and yawning. When his eyes had focused and taken in the surroundings, he noticed Carly wasn't there.  
  
"That's strange… she was here last night…."  
  
"Breakfast is ready Izzy!" Tai called out cheerfully.  
  
Izzy picked up his laptop, and Carly's and walked groggily to camp.  
  
"Hey have you guys seen Carly???" asked Izzy, sitting down.  
  
"No, we thought she was with you."  
  
Izzy dropped his fish and accidentally bit his hand.  
  
"Ouch!" he cried leaping up. Izzy turned pale. Picking up the laptops on the ground Izzy ran into the woods.  
  
"Carly!!!!! Where are you!!!!!!" he cried.  
  
He stopped, breathing hard. Down near his foot he noticed a shiny object. Picking up and examining it carefully he knew what it was, even though it was covered in mud and grime.  
  
"C-c-carly's crest…"  
  
"Izzy!!!" Tai called. "Come back, we don't want to lose both of you!!!" The brown-haired boy had caught up and grabbed Izzy's shoulder as he knelt crying on the ground.  
  
Izzy turned his black eyes towards Tai.  
  
"Without her… logically you've already lost two Tai…." said Izzy solemnly. "C'mon Tentomon!" he called.  
  
"Yes Izzy?"  
  
"We have to find Carly."  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to………………..Kabuterimon!!!"  
  
Izzy hopped on the flying bug and began to take off.  
  
"Izzy wait!"  
  
"I'll find her and bring her back Tai, I promise!"  
  
"Oh…" he moaned, watching them disappear over the horizon.  
  
"Great, just great!" yelled Tai taking his anger out on a nearby tree. He kicked it in anger. After rubbing his injured foot he made a quick digivolve and burned the tree down with one Flame Fist. Sora came to his side and said,  
  
"Tai just let it go. I know Izzy can do it."  
  
"I know, but what about us?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So Carly," asked Rootamon. "What is it that you don't want to tell Izzy?"  
  
"It's… it's well…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I come from, well, a bad family…" mumbled Carly.  
  
"How could you? You are so nice and good…" said Rootamon, hopping madly.  
  
"Well, my dad was a bad man. He drank a lot, and used to hit my little brother and I. My mom, she would slave in the house all day and come into my room to cry at night." Carly said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"S-s-she would say things like, 'You don't deserve this Carly, you are too good, too smart… you don't deserve this…' and would deny any sadness she had."  
  
"Oh, Carly…" said a soft voice from the bushes.  
  
"Izzy!!! How did you find me?"  
  
"My Digivice." he said pointing at the little beeping device.  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And now…"  
  
"I want to know more."  
  
"Guess you have the crest of Knowledge for a reason."  
  
The red haired boy only nodded.  
  
"So I began distrusting everyone I met. I never ever wanted to end up like my mom, in a state of constant despair because of contact with someone, yet I also didn't want to end up like my dad, a person who can't connect with others so they find shelter in something else."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"I definitely ended up like my dad. Once my mom passed away, and he ran away and I went to an orphanage. It only took my brother and me a couple months to be adopted. I was the brightest child there, already able to read and write. I insisted that whoever adopted me would also have to adopt my brother. I became a Mechanzi then."  
  
"You too?" Izzy looked surprised.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was adopted as well."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My parents died in a car crash." said Izzy sadly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Kou-chan. I didn't mean to make you cry." she said.  
  
"So…" he said, quickly changing the subject. "How were your new parents?"  
  
"Oh wonderful! Just perfect. That is… I never told them that. I am always solemn and straightforward to them. They look so sad when they try to talk to me, and I just stare, blankly at them. But they had my cheerful little bro to compensate for me. What I meant when I said I ended up like my father, I meant that I did not connect well with others. And I found shelter in that." she said, pointing to the computers in Izzy's arms.  
  
"Oh, I see… and you were worried about what I would think right?"  
  
"Yes, I thought you might lose that perfect image in your mind of me."  
  
He grinned with the knowledge he had.  
  
"Nobody's perfect."   
  
With that strong sentence, he pulled her up and gave her a soft kiss.  
  
"Thank you Izzy."  
  
"C-c-c-carly… what's that!" cried Rootamon.  
  
"Wow look at that!" said Izzy.  
  
A large dark vortex of black energy was fading and disappearing.  
  
"I know what that is." said Carly knowingly.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"The darkness within. If I didn't conquer it now, I probably would be unable to fight." said Carly.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're ok and everything's back to…"  
  
"Hi! Wanna play?" sneered an evil voice.  
  
"Puppetmon!"  
  
"Puppet Pummel…"  
  
Carly and Izzy hugged each other tightly.  
  
"STOP!!!" yelled a voice.  
  
"Tai!" they both shouted happily.  
  
"He's not the only one here!" cried a feminine voice.  
  
WarGreymon and Garudamon burst out into the clearing. Angemon and Angewomon accompanied them.  
  
"Terra Force!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Wing Blade!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!!!!!!!"  
  
Puppetmon was surprised by the force of the attack and was blown backwards.   
  
"All right! Rootamon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon!"  
  
"DIGIVOLVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Rootamon digivolve to……………. Karutamon!"  
  
"Karutamon warp digivolve to………………..WARKANGAROOTAMAMON!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to…………. MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"MegaKabuterimon digivolve to……………..HERCULESKABUTERIMON!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Mega Electro Shocker!!!!"  
  
"Electric Kantana!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ahh! Ohh! That hurts!" said Puppetmon.  
  
"Everyone! Digivolve!" yelled Tai to the other children.  
  
"Tai digivolve to………DigiWarriorTai!"  
  
"Sora digivolve to……...DigiWarriorSora!"  
  
"Kari digivolve to……….DigiWarriorKari!"  
  
"T.K. digivolve to……….DigiWarriorT.K.!"  
  
"Carly digivolve to……..DigiWarriorCarly!"  
  
"Izzy digivolve to………DigiWarriorIzzy!"  
  
"Attack!!!"  
  
"Flame Fist!!! Hyah!"  
  
"Spiraling Hearts!"  
  
Puppetmon reached for his mallet to attack but Kari rushed forward, glowing with a strange white light. She swept his legs in one swift fluent motion.  
  
"Bubble Whirlwind!"  
  
"Twin Blades!"  
  
"Stinging Shock!"  
  
Puppetmon's eyes began to water. He didn't know what was happening.   
  
~ How can I be losing? ~ he thought. ~ I have to do something, anything… ~  
  
Puppetmon grabbed T.K.  
  
"Nobody move or the kid gets it!!!" he yelled.  
  
Everyone stopped and pulled back.  
  
"That's better now…"  
  
"HANDS OFF!!!!!!!!" a deep voice said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU'RE MESSING WITH!!!" yelled the familiar voice.  
  
"AND WHEN YOU MESS WITH HIM, YOU ANSWER TO US!!!!" called out another, feminine voice.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Let… him… go!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Two large rays of light jetted down from the sky and through the battlefield. They looked like a blue and a red comet.  
  
"W-w-what is that?" Tai asked.  
  
Tai took out his mini-telescope and looked into it.  
  
"They're some kind of Digimon…"  
  
"FRIENDSHIP'S LANCE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"ACTION'S ARROW!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Puppetmon fell. His mallet was broken, and his clothes were all tattered.  
  
"I-I-it's my brother! Matt!!!"  
  
"T.K.!!!!!!" cried Matt.  
  
He flew down and touched the ground. T.K. rushed into his brother's arms. Meg flew down as well, hugging both of them.  
  
"M-m-meg? It can't be…" said Tai.  
  
"It is me." she said, putting Tai's hand over her heart. He felt it beating. She smiled and said, "Is that proof enough?"  
  
"Yes. How did you…"  
  
"I-I-I'm not finished with you yet," gasped Puppetmon.  
  
"Oh yeah?" said a deep growling voice.  
  
"I think I've grown a little too tired of this toy." said another voice.  
  
"Shall we junk it?" asked the first voice.  
  
"Yes!" agreed the second.  
  
"ICE WOLF CLAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"4 HORN BLASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
The attacks hit Puppetmon with tremendous force. As he fell; his wooden back had broken apart. The boards stuck into the ground like a cross. Puppetmon opened and closed his eyes several times as his gears began to slow down. He looked up at Matt's face. He needed the answer, now. And he couldn't get a better response from anyone else. After all, this was the Digidestined of Friendship……  
  
"How could I lose?" he asked weakly.  
  
"We had something you didn't." the boy replied, hugging his brother tightly.  
  
"W-w-what… I have everything…"  
  
"Friends……"  
  
Puppetmon's gears stopped, and he disappeared. Everyone was silent, as they heard the rumblings coming from Spiral Mountain. The forest had disappeared.  
  
"We won." said Matt simply.  
  
Everyone cheered at this statement, until Tai said…  
  
"It was only a battle, now we need to try to win the war."  
  
"Listen Tai, we're going to need everyone. So why don't we split up again?" suggested Matt.  
  
"What?!? You just got here!" said Tai falling over.  
  
Matt laughed.  
  
"Meg and I are going to find Mimi and Joe and bring them back. Meanwhile, you guys will have to hold off MachineDramon."  
  
"Okay, but it won't be easy…" said Tai.  
  
"Of course it won't! That's what makes it a challenge!" said Meg.  
  
"One I'm willing to accept." said Carly happily.  
  
"Well let's go." said Sora.  
  
"Will I ever see you again Matt?" asked T.K.  
  
"Yeah you will squirt." said Matt.  
  
"I'll make sure to take care of him for you T.K." said Meg, smiling.  
  
The Digidestined shared their farewells. Meg and Matt rode on Pegasimon and Garrurumon, and the others kept waving until they were only specks in the distance.  
  
"Okay gang! Let's go kick some Dark Master butt!"  
  
Inside the Dark Masters lair…  
  
"The plot thickens," said Piedmon, licking his black lips in anticipation. "Oh, Puppetmon's performance was just awful! I have seen sooo much better death scenes. I'm sure you won't be playing that kind of a role MachineDramon?"  
  
"Of course not. I will be the one to destroy them all…"  
  
"Oh then. It's really too bad I won't get the pleasure of destroying them myself, really too bad… ah well."  
  
He clinked his glass at the screen.  
  
"Farewell Digidestined, farewell…"  
  
The End.  
  
Boring Author's Notes: Aw, I'm not even going to bother…  
  
^_^  
  
-Angepegasimon ~*  



	13. Default Chapter Title

More DigiAngels?!?  
  
Carly's computer beeped impatiently at her. She clicked the flashing button; a heavy sigh left her lungs, filling the air with an aura of sacrifice.  
  
The red-haired boy on her screen smiled weakly at her.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah… let's do this."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tai ran down the alleyway, cursing all the way. Three Digimon followed him; two were hanging back, one following him attentively.  
  
"Why couldn't we go with---" Karutamon started.  
  
"Quiet." said Tai quickly.  
  
A group of Tankmon in front of him about faced in two different directions, leaving a clear path for him.  
  
"Let's just hope Izzy and Carly can do it."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I call on the crest of Knowledge…"  
  
"I call on the crest of Trust…"  
  
"To assume the form of…"  
  
"To assume the form of…"  
  
"A DIGIANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the two cried together.  
  
Wings ripped out of their backs, as they writhed in their absolute pain. Masks covered their angelic faces, a tear escaping Carly's still part-human eye, turning golden as it fell.  
  
"I hope T.K. appreciates this…" she murmured to herself.  
  
Izzy just heard her in his own pain, and smiled.  
  
"He will…" he said softly.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I don't like this at all…." said MachineDramon, hissing, steam erupting out of his body.  
  
"Sire… do you wish that we go to Plan B???"  
  
A mechanical laugh filled the air.  
  
"Go to Plan B."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
GigaDramon and MegaDramon smiled at the orders.  
  
"Ssssssseek and destroy is over… now we jusssssst desssstroy…" hissed MegaDramon.  
  
The two opened their metallic claws, and began to fire down at the city.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"WHAT???" cried Izzy.  
  
"I didn't believe it either, at first… They're going to level the whole city." Said Carly, looking at the screen in horror.  
  
"I'm not going to let them do that…" said Izzy.  
  
"What??? Izzy…"  
  
"You heard me. NO! I! WON'T! LET! THEM!!!!!"  
  
"Then I'm coming with you…"  
  
With that, the two bolted forth into the air, green and purple sparks flying from their wings.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
T.K. looked out the window.  
  
"Something's going on T.K. You have to save us… I'm too weak…" mumbled a voice from behind him.  
  
He turned.  
  
"Kari???"  
  
The girl was still, and an aura of white light shone around her. T.K. gasped in surprise.  
  
"I can't get scared…" he said to himself. "Kari told me what to do…"  
  
Then he smiled at the sleeping girl. He leaned over and kissed Kari's forehead.  
  
"I love you Kari…" he said softly, a faint blush played across his cheeks.  
  
In her faked sleep, Kari smiled, and closed her one open eye.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Izzy and Carly looked for the large mechanical Dra-mon, eyes darting back and forth until…  
  
WHOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!!!!!!!  
  
"There they go!"  
  
The large backwind from the strong movements of the Digimon threw the two weak children down to the earth, but they regained enough strength to bolt upward.  
  
"They're heading for the house!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The two rushed after the evil Digimon, knowing that they had to stop them. There was no other option…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ah…" said Tai, smiling a little. "Safe and sound."  
  
The quartet took one step forward when…  
  
BOOOOM!!!  
  
A large blast of energy, directed at the house caused it to explode in violent flames.  
  
The house that had held many things that Tai held dear…  
  
'Sora, no… Kari, I'm sorry… T.K., Matt's going to kill me… No…'  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY GOD???? WHY???????????????????" cried Tai, red hot tears streaking down his face as he banged his hands furiously upon the ground, over and over again.  
  
"Tai?" came a sweet, sound voice.  
  
A group of DigiAngels stood soundly behind him. The shorter one, a boy, had golden armor all over his body… his mask… it was the symbol of Hope! And the one who spoke, with a pink flowing dress; smiled at him holding his sister in her arms, her mask had the symbol of Love. From behind them, two other Digimon appeared, Angemon and Angewomon.  
  
Tai was stunned. He tried to talk, but all that came out of his mouth was an indignant squeak.  
  
"Tai, Carly and Izzy are gonna need our help. Angemon and Angewomon will look after Kari."  
  
Tai nodded and grasped his crest with a slightly trembling hand.  
  
"Tai digivolve to………………………. DIGIANGETAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The white-hot pain of tearing, transforming flesh was immediately wiped away from Tai's memory as the freedom of flight took over his mind.  
  
"Lets go!!!!!!!"  
  
Tai dropped the precious bottle of medicine and took flight. Angewomon picked it up gingerly.  
  
"Angewomon… is Tai here?" hiccoughed Kari.  
  
"No…" she began. Angemon took the bottle and handed it to Kari, who held it close.  
  
"Yes." He said, and smiled.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"The power of the crest of Trust!!!" cried Carly.  
  
Green sparks of light spun around and around her, finally forming a tornado of green energy. Two three-pronged knives formed in each of Carly's hands, and she grasped them tightly, taking a fighter's stance. The knives were crystalline, and green in color.  
  
"The power of the crest of Knowledge!" yelled Izzy.  
  
Two large purple gloves slipped over his hands, metallic devices covering them. Izzy put his index fingers together, and a small spark of electricity power crackled between them. He flashed Carly a smirk.  
  
"Jade Blades!!!!!!" she cried, flinging several blades, when she had started only with two.  
  
MegaDramon opened his claws and blasted the knives.  
  
"You'll havvvvvvve to do better than thaaaaat…." He hissed. He raised his claw to destroy Carly, who had no weapons. She folded her wings in front of her to block…  
  
"Sharpened ShHHHHhhhock!!!!" cried Izzy blasting a large bolt of electric power at MegaDramon.  
  
His aim was true!  
  
A large metallic clunk filled their ears. MegaDramon looked in horror at his severed claw, then up at the remains of his arm. All that was left was a stump with metal and crackling wires. Some oil leaked out, splattering on the ground below.  
  
GigaDramon snickered.  
  
"Ssssssssmooth moooooove…." He hissed between laughter.  
  
MegaDramon's features hardened.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Izzy parried back and forth, trying to avoid the blasts, but finally he too made a mistake. He parried left instead of right, and his arm was burned badly.  
  
"Nnnnnnguhh!" grunted Izzy.  
  
His flesh sizzled; it was turned black, blood dripping from it. He fell out of the sky, and Carly caught him midair. She looked up in horror as MegaDramon raised his remaining claw to fire…  
  
"Love's Spear!"  
  
A long, pink shaft of energy was hurtled at MegaDramon's other claw.  
  
SHHHHHHHHKKKK!  
  
It sliced it off cleanly, and more oil and wires appeared, crackling. MegaDramon looked despairingly back and forth at his severed arms.  
  
"No….NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
GigaDramon hurried alongside him.  
  
"Brother…. Letssssss sssssshow them true powersssss…." He chuckled.  
  
MegaDramon grinned.  
  
They began to form a circle, MegaDramon held onto the end of GigaDramon's tail with his teeth and GigaDramon did the same. The twirled around and around, spinning into a glowing cyclone.  
  
"What are they doing?" asked Carly.  
  
Izzy's eyes were wide.  
  
"They're digivolving!"  
  
"MegaDramon!"  
  
"GigaDramon!"  
  
"Digivolve to….. TRIDRAMON!!!"  
  
TriDramon was a thing of wonder. It was basically a blackish blue version of MetalGreymon, with two large cannons for arms and finally, a third claw with hellishly long steel nails.  
  
"Holy shi…" Izzy started.  
  
"Watch your language, or I'll drop you." Said Carly sternly.  
  
Tai suddenly flew up with T.K. by his side.  
  
"We've got a plan. We need all of you to clear out." Said Tai.  
  
Carly nodded, and fluttered by T.K. for a minute. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Good luck T.K." she said.  
  
T.K. smiled and blushed.  
  
"Thanks for everything Carly."  
  
Izzy growled from below.  
  
Carly laughed and flew off; a fuming Izzy holding on for dear life to her hands.  
  
"Ready T.K.?" asked Tai.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied.  
  
"The power of the crest of Courage!"  
  
"The power of the crest of Hope!"  
  
A column of fire engulfed Tai's body the same time a golden light from the clouds beamed down upon T.K.  
  
Tai felt something like… a sword being pushed into his hands by unknown forces. He took it in his hands, and felt it's energy. It was a beautiful blade, shiny and new, with the symbol of courage engraved in its handle. The blade turned bright red in his hands, glowing with immense flame.  
  
T.K. felt as though many people were beside him. He saw that his arms pulsed with golden energy. He wondered if he'd be of much use. But suddenly, a voice that sounded a lot like Matt whispered in his ear.  
  
"T.K… I know you can do it. Don't lose hope."  
  
Then he felt a soft… kiss on his cheek. He turned, but saw nothing.  
  
"Matt…"  
  
Finally the columns disappeared, and the two wielded their weapons. The minute the fire left, Tai rushed forward. He parried the first cannon's blast, blasted the second with a ball of fire from his own blade…  
  
"FLAMING BLADE OF COURAGE!!!!!!!"  
  
And slashed the claw as it struck out at him. It was damaged but that didn't stop it from striking again…. And again…  
  
It finally stretched out of its protective sheath, and wrapped around Tai. It then proceeded to slam him to the ground repeatedly.  
  
"Diiiiiie….DIE! Diiiiie…DIE!"  
  
Two voices came out of Tridramon's mouth. The first was GigaDramon's fatal hiss, and the second was MegaDramon, still in a rage about his lost arms.  
  
Tai was being flopped around like rag doll. T.K. stood there, too scared to move. Suddenly, he felt push from behind.  
  
"Go on T.K… let it go…" said a female voice.  
  
The voice was comforting, and sounded like Megan… Tai! Tai was in trouble!  
  
'I have to stop this…' screamed T.K.'s mind.  
  
"BEAM OF HOPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was a large amount of golden light, and that was all…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Author's Notes: I know, this one's another cliffhanger. But I don't care…Cliffhangers are fun!!! ^_^  



	14. Default Chapter Title

Digimon: City of Terror  
  
The remaining Digidestined about faced and marched out of the remains of the forest. They found beyond it was all desert land.  
  
"MachineDramon's land…" Izzy said, running the sand through his gloved hand. "There's metal deposits in the sand…"  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The last battle had had an amazingly great effect on Tai's attitude. He was very dark and thoughtful before, but now he was back to his cheerful, carefree self. Tai had also began to enjoy his newfound relationship with Sora. They held hands as they walked along.  
  
Kari had to grin. This was funny. She turned and noticed T.K. giggling. She couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
Later…  
  
The Digidestined still trekked through the hot desert sun.  
  
"This sun… it's literally baking my brain…" said Izzy.  
  
Tai laughed.  
  
"Good thing you've got a lot of brains in there Izzy!"  
  
'Boy… it's starting to get really hot…' thought Kari.  
  
Gatomon turned to Kari.  
  
"Kari are you ok? You look kind of funny…"  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me…" she said.  
  
'I'm fine… I'm fine… I'm….'  
  
Kari felt the heat take over and she fell to the ground. She saw Tai's worried face as he crouched over her.  
  
"Tai…"  
  
"Kari! Kari speak to me!" said Tai.  
  
Tai's face was pushed out of view and she saw another face. It was a swirl of blue and yellow.  
  
"Kari please don't… don't die…"  
  
Kari began to black out.  
  
"I won't T.K." she mouthed before her jaw stopped and her lips froze.  
  
"Oh my God!" Tai screamed and grabbed Kari, swinging her gently onto his shoulders.  
  
"C'mon c'mon! We need to get shade!" he yelled.  
  
"Jeez Tai, take it easy." said Izzy. "She's probably having a sun stroke or something…"  
  
Tai looked murderous. Daggers formed in his eyes pointing at Izzy.  
  
"THIS IS NO SUN STROKE EGG-HEAD!!!!!" he shouted.  
  
Tai took out his mini telescope and handed it to Sora.  
  
"I have to hold onto Kari… look for shade…"  
  
Sora peered through the glass.  
  
"There's a bus stop booth… up ahead…"  
  
"Let's go!" he said, yanking the telescope from her.  
  
Tai began to sprint at full speed down the road.  
  
"I wonder what's up with him…" thought Carly, who was trying to talk some sense into T.K.  
  
"Please… don't let her die Carly…" he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her middle and cried into her chest.  
  
Carly felt a twinge in her stomach. She needed to be trustful and saying "She's gonna be fine T.K." didn't sound too good.  
  
"I don't know T.K., I just don't know…" was all she could muster.  
  
"T-t-tai can do it… He'll save her… and I'll help…" T.K. murmured softly.  
  
'T.K. really cares for her…' thought Carly, her own eyes watering.  
  
Later…  
  
"H-h-humans shouldn't be that color… right T.K.?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"No…" he replied, looking at Kari's red face.  
  
Izzy walked towards Tai, who was slumped against a pole his hand balled up into a fist.  
  
"I should've never brought her here…"  
  
"Tai! Are you insane? She has to be here. She's the eighth Digidestined! We would have been bat chow without her!"  
  
"B-but if Gennai already had Meg and Carly… why did she have to come too? She could be safe… at home.." Tai said, a tear trickled down his face.  
  
Izzy stared in disbelief as the brunette leaders emotions started to pour forth.  
  
Tai sniffed, and then regained his posture.  
  
Carly came up to the two boys.  
  
"Tai, lets find some better scenery. I think we're all due for a bit of rest and we can't stay here." she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to… KABUTERIMON!"  
  
The children hopped onto the back of the giant bug and flew into the horizon.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Gearmon turned towards a large dark hulking shape.  
  
"My lord, we have lost them. They are not walking on the desert scape anymore."  
  
"Good… if they are on a flying Digimon, they will get here much more quickly…" muttered a hissing voice.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meg and Matt were now flying themselves, with Tsunomon and Mulamon tucked under their arms.  
  
"Why'd you two run out of energy so quick huh?" DigiAngeMatt hissed, boinking Tsunomon on the head.  
  
"Sorry Matt, we're just a little tired, that's all…" murmured Tsunomon, eyelids drooping.  
  
"Hmm, maybe they're across the lake here…" DigiAngeMeg said, pointing at a coastline.  
  
"Not too far off… let's go!" he replied, and they swooped across the waters.  
  
A Digimon walked around the shore of the lake. He watched as two shining figures moved with ease across the lake. He saw an item in the mud and picked it up gingerly.  
  
"A harmonica? What would angel Digimon be doing with a harmonica? Don't they play harps or something???"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm tired and hungry! How much further Joe?" Mimi whined for the hundredth time.  
  
"Mimi, I'm sorry, I don't know what to-"  
  
"We'll get you food Princess!" replied Gekomon and Otamamon happily, before scampering away into the forest.  
  
"Hey wait a second!"  
  
"Hmm, now that I think about it, I'm starving…" said Frigimon, heading off with Meramon.  
  
"Wait for me." Ogremon said, following the two.  
  
"Guys?!??" Joe sighed. "This isn't going to be as easy as we thought…"  
  
"You know, maybe it's Mimi's charming personality! Don't you think she has a charming personality Joe???"  
  
"Yes…" Joe said dreamily. Mimi's giggles snapped him back into reality.  
  
"I mean uh… oh darn…" Joe muttered, sitting down.  
  
"Gomamon, Palmon… why don't you go help the others?" Mimi suggested, glaring at the two.  
  
"Of course!" they said, running off.  
  
Mimi sat next to Joe.  
  
"Joe… I want to tell you something…"  
  
"Yes Mimi?"  
  
Mimi raised his chin, and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Joe's glasses fogged up, and he was blushing heavily.  
  
"Wow…" he said slowly. "Just wow…"  
  
Mimi giggled.  
  
"Awwwww…" came a chorus of voices all around.  
  
Mimi stood up, blushing furiously.  
  
"I thought all of you left!"  
  
"Wouldn't miss this for the world Mimi!" replied Palmon.  
  
"Me either Joe!" said Gomamon, giving two thumbs up to his friend.  
  
Joe sighed and wiped the steam off his glasses. He walked towards a tree, and slumped against it.  
  
"Joe, what's wrong?" asked Mimi, walking to him.  
  
"Nothing really, I've just been having this… well this issue lately…"  
  
"Oh really? And what's that?"  
  
"Its sort of personal…"  
  
Mimi nodded.  
  
"…I just… wonder what my part is in this whole thing…"  
  
Mimi's mouth flew open to protest, but he silenced her with a gentle kiss.  
  
"I… I have to be reliable, that's my destiny… they didn't give me the crest of reliability just cause it's a cool name!"  
  
"But Joe…"  
  
"I just don't know…" Joe said, slumping down on the ground.  
  
Faint notes traveled through the air. It sounded like the blues.  
  
"How appropriate, I'm feeling like that…"  
  
"Huh?" Mimi said.  
  
"I thought I was hearing a harmonica play the blues…"  
  
"Then it's not in my head either!"  
  
The two turned towards each other.  
  
"Matt!"  
  
When they reached the beach, they saw nothing in sight.  
  
"We can't be hearing things can we?"  
  
The song continued.  
  
"Look over there!" cried Gomamon pointing.  
  
A red Digimon was hunched over, playing the blues on a shining harmonica.  
  
"Elecmon!" cried Mimi happily, rushing to meet him.  
  
Elecmon looked up.  
  
"Hey…" he said slowly.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Joe, kneeling next to him.  
  
"It's just… Primary Village… it was totally destroyed… and it's all my fault…"  
  
"No! It's the Dark Masters fault! They are the ones who are wrecking the place!"  
  
Elecmon turned his sad eyes to Joe.  
  
"How are T.K. and Patamon doing?"  
  
"They are with the others, fighting together against MachineDramon." said Joe knowingly.  
  
"Those two innocent kids are mixing it up with the Dark Masters?!?" Elecmon gasped, slightly shocked.  
  
"Yes… how about you help their cause by joining our band?"  
  
Elecmon thought slowly about this.  
  
"Hmm… well if they're crazy enough to fight, then I will too!" he said, patting his chest.  
  
Joe smiled.  
  
"Now the first order of business, may I see that harmonica???"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Joe examined the shiny, well-polished surface of the harmonica. Flipping it over, he found engraved on it's side:  
  
Yamato Ishida  
  
"Yep, this is Matt's alright." Joe concluded, straightening his glasses with a hand.  
  
"So what do we do?" Mimi asked.  
  
Joe turned towards her, looking upon her with baleful eyes.  
  
"I have to go after him. Gomamon's the only water Digimon here, and I don't think he's strong enough to carry us all as Ikkakumon, and I don't want to waste his energy by having him digivolve all the way to Zudomon." Joe said.  
  
"B-b-but Joe…" Mimi stuttered, looking into his eyes.  
  
"I've got to go. Not just for Matt, but for myself."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I need to know my place in the big picture, and the only way I'll find out is to go my own path."  
  
Mimi's eyes filled with tears, and she hugged Joe, bawling.  
  
"T-t-then, please be careful Joe-chan. I wouldn't want anything to happen t-to y-y-you…" she cried into his chest.  
  
"It's settled then. You try and find the others, and I'll go after Matt. Agreed?" Joe said, turning her head up.  
  
"Okay…" she sniffed.  
  
Joe kissed her deeply, ignoring Gomamon's hoots and Palmon's hysterical crying.  
  
"I'll be alright, they don't call me Old Reliable for nothing." he said, pointing at his crest.  
  
"But Joe…"  
  
Joe turned to look at his Digimon, who was wearing his usual smug expression.  
  
"What is it Gomamon?" Joe asked.  
  
"They don't." Gomamon said simply, laughing as Joe facefaulted onto the ground.  
  
'Boy am I a glutton for punishment…' Joe thought, getting up.  
  
"Gomamon stop fooling around and start digivolving already!"  
  
"Jeez, what a sourpuss."  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to……………… IKKAKUMON!"  
  
"I'm off!"  
  
"Goodbye Joe! And please be careful!" Mimi cried.  
  
"I will! Bye Mimi!" Joe said, waving. He smiled to himself a little.  
  
'I really don't deserve her… maybe an extra touch would be nice…' he thought.  
  
"I love you!" he shouted as they pulled further away.  
  
Mimi had tears flowing silently across her face.  
  
"I love you too! Come back safely!" she shouted back, waving her hand.  
  
Joe smiled again. Somehow, the future seemed a little brighter now.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What in the…" Tai stuttered. "Hey Izzy! Look at this!"  
  
Izzy cracked the grit that had formed in his eyes.  
  
"… Huh???" Izzy said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Izzy looked down, and rubbed his eyes a couple more times.  
  
"That can't be! But it is!"  
  
The Eiffel Tower? The Space Needle? The Sears Tower?  
  
"These are all different landmarks from around the world! Hey wake up Carly, and take a look at this!"  
  
"What the?"  
  
Up ahead, a large city greeted their confused stares.  
  
"Take 'er down!" Tai said happily.  
  
Swift as a giant flying bug, Kabuterimon landed on a square in the middle of the city. A hollow metallic sound was heard, but the children were too busy getting another mode of transportation ready.  
  
"Karutamon digivolve to…. KANGAROOTAMAMON!!!!!"  
  
They all jumped into the kangaroo's large pouch. Like being within Whamon's stomach, they found the room to be nice and comfortable despite the fact that there were so many occupants.  
  
"Hold on!" said Kangarootamamon, and then she leapt forth.  
  
Covering about 50 feet in one jump, then landed into another, they hopped through the town.  
  
Carly watched their progress on her computer. Izzy and her had finally stopped congratulating each other for figuring out how to tap into Kangarootamamon's vision.  
  
"All there is is buildings… where are we going to rest?" questioned Carly.  
  
Tai, always the optimist and the leader, pointed in a direction.  
  
"Hey, that looks like a mansion up ahead, let's go!"   
  
"Leave it to Tai when geniuses fail…" sighed Izzy and Carly, sweatbeading.  
  
Later…  
  
"Jeez… she's burning up…" said Carly tensely, retracting her hand.  
  
"Damn…" Tai muttered.  
  
"Maybe there's some medicine around the house that will help her…" observed Izzy looking into the kitchen.  
  
"Really?!? Me and Patamon'll look!" said T.K. earnestly.  
  
Everyone except Carly left to search.  
  
Carly's eyes brimmed with unshed tears.  
  
"Hold on Kari… T.K. will save you. You two are something special you know…" she said tearfully, and gently pushed Kari's hair out of her eyes, coming in contact with her burning scalp.  
  
"At least… I hope that kid's special enough for your sake…"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tai cursed as the aspirin he had found turned out to be completely empty.  
  
"Damn it." he muttered.  
  
Carly emerged in the door.  
  
"T.K., Sora, Patamon, and Biyomon. Go take care of Kari."  
  
Sora opened her mouth to protest, but saw the grave look on little T.K.'s gentle features. And felt the tenseness in Carly's voice. She nodded, and walked out of the room with the little boy and the two Digimon.  
  
"Tai, we have to get her medicine like now. Her fever is worsening…" Carly said, biting her nails.  
  
Tai's face was one of an internal struggle. He seemed either on the verge of tears or on the verge of slamming his fist in the nearest object.  
  
"I'll go, you two stay." he said, and in a flash he was out the door, Agumon tailing him.  
  
Carly and Izzy looked at each other.  
  
"We can't let him go alone." they said at the same time, and then laughed a little.  
  
Izzy kissed her gently.  
  
"Great minds do think alike…" he said, smiling.  
  
"Let's go." Carly replied.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Damn it damn it damn it…" Tai cursed. "Why do things always happen to people I care about?"  
  
"Hey! Tai!" called a airy feminine voice behind him.  
  
"No…" he muttered and turned.  
  
"What are you computer freaks doing here?" he asked angrily.  
  
"We prefer the term child prodigies, and we're here to help you…" Carly said haughtily.  
  
"Well, since you put it that way, what can you do for me?" asked Tai.  
  
"Anything and everything, including…" Izzy said, hooking his computer up to a phone booth.  
  
"What are you---"  
  
"He's calling up a map of the city, then searching for Hospitals and Pharmacies." explained Carly quickly.  
  
She smiled at Izzy.  
  
"Quite the clever one." she said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah cause there it is." Izzy replied pointing to a blinking dot on the map. "This is the closest hospital to our current location."  
  
Tai beamed.  
  
"Great let's go!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Lord MachineDramon!" chirped the first Gearmon.  
  
"What is it you worthless piece of tin foil?"  
  
"They have accessed the network! Looking for… Hospitals and Pharmacies… 13 locations shown!" said the second Gearmon.  
  
"Good… send our units to all those access points… tell them to look for 3 kids and 3 Digimon with a death wish… heh heh…."  
  
"Attention all units! Attention all units!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
MegaDramon looked up to the light now filling the darkness that they had once rested in. He turned to his gray partner, GigaDramon.  
  
"It's time…" he said, smiling.  
  
"Let's go…" replied the hissing voice of GigaDramon, a little amusement apparent.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Hmm hmm. Hmm hmm."  
  
All the Mekanorimon and Tankmon were lined up and ready to depart.  
  
'Targets acquired. Proceeding…' beeped their inner computers.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
They had reached the hospital and ran inside.  
  
"I can't make heads or tails of this whole thing…" said Carly, examining a few of the medicine bottles.  
  
Tai snorted.  
  
"This is a first… I wish Joe was here for once…" he said sourly. "Where's a doctor's son when you need him eh?"  
  
"Ha, ha very funny Tai…" remarked Izzy from a corner. His computer was plugged in once again to the wall.  
  
"Oh Izzy you're a genius!!!" cried Carly appreciatively.  
  
"Naturally… try bottle ZE-22 Y-ZE Tai." said Izzy, focusing on the screen. "It's supposedly the safest children's aspirin here."  
  
Tai found the bottle with ease, and went up to the computer to see that the match was correct.  
  
"Great! Now all we have to do is mosey on back to the house---"  
  
Tai's cheerful comment was interrupted by a large humming noise.  
  
"Stay still and quiet…" Karutamon whispered. "Let whatever it is pass by…"  
  
"Right." they answered and sat down.  
  
"TWIN BEAM!"  
  
"AHH!!!! RUN!!!!!" cried Tai, sliding out into the hall, skidding slightly. The others followed suit and rushed down the empty hall.  
  
Or… the supposedly empty hall…  
  
"Hmm, hmm…" hummed a machine in front of them.  
  
"That's Tankmon! And you better watch out! With a nose like that, who knows what will happen if he sneezes!!!" cried Agumon in alarm.  
  
They turned to face another machine.  
  
"And I've heard of this one. It's called Mekanorimon, and he has no brains of his own. But his Twin Beam attack is quite a nasty experience." said Tentomon knowingly.  
  
"We're caught between these two tin cans!" yelled Carly angrily.  
  
The machines eyes widened, and then focused angrily.  
  
"Oops…" Carly said timidly.  
  
"DIGIVOLVE!!!" yelled all three kids.  
  
"I don't ssssssssthink ssssso…" hissed GigaDramon, slamming into the wall.  
  
All the kids and Digimon were thrown outside. Unfortunately they had been on the fifth floor.  
  
"Help!!!! Tentomon!!!!" cried Izzy in alarm.  
  
"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO………. KABUTERIMON!!!!!!"  
  
"All right!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"My Lord, they have disappeared."  
  
"Then find them you worthless piece of scrap metal!!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"What the hell?!? How come they know where we are?" asked Tai.  
  
"I don't know… it's really strange…" said Izzy, tapping his forefinger to his head.  
  
"Well we've got bigger fish to fry… let's fight!"  
  
"No Tai, we have to keep alive or else Kari's done for." said Carly genially.  
  
Tai looked at her.  
  
'Why is she so worried about Kari all of a sudden?' he thought, looking at the gentle eyes of Carly Mechanzi.  
  
Tentomon was leaning over Izzy's shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing Izzy?" he asked.  
  
"Finding out where all the units following us are located. Ah ha!" he said.  
  
A bajillion (as Tai figured) blue lights flashed on the map.  
  
"Now that we know where they are, we can evade the- huh?!?"  
  
Tai grimaced.  
  
"I hope that was a good huh and not a bad one…" said Carly, leaning over Izzy's shoulder. He quickly unplugged the computer.  
  
"They're heading straight for us!!!" he cried in alarm.  
  
They took off running. Tai looked to the side and out a window…  
  
Just in time to see the jaws of MegaDramon smash into the window.  
  
"JUMP!!!!" he screamed, and out the window they went a second time.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to…….. GREYMON!!!!!!!"  
  
Greymon caught them all on his back and smashed through the walls of the next building easily. They began their descent, all screaming.  
  
"GREYMON!!!!! DIGIVOLVE OR WE'LL ALL BE ROAD-PIZZAS!!!!!!"  
  
The crest of Courage shined brightly.  
  
"GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO………… METALGREYMON!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
MetalGreymon soared through the air, landing heavily. He unleashed a terrible roar, and many of the machine Digimon backed off. He ran through a few back alleys, and came upon a church. After Agumon dedigivolved, the group slammed the door shut, Izzy and Tai barred it. Carly leaned against the door, weeping softly, and sunk to the floor.  
  
"Somehow I feel someone up there hates me…" she muttered.  
  
"DAMN IT!" cried Tai angrily, slamming his fist into the floor.  
  
"Tai…" Carly said, looking at him from her own sadness.  
  
Izzy stood, not believing what was happening.  
  
"C'mon guys! We have got to do something!"  
  
With one swift motion, Tai had collared Izzy and lifted him with ease into the air.  
  
"What did you say?!?!?"  
  
"Tai stop it!"  
  
"You can't fight!"  
  
"We're supposed be friends here!"  
  
"Guys please!"  
  
The protests of the other three fell on death ears. Tai's face was contorted with absolute fury.  
  
It was Carly who began to sputter unintelligible things, as she watched the horror before her eyes.  
  
Tai looked where the others were pointing. A black mist was encircling his crest, snaking up to his arm, making his hold on Izzy's neck tighten.  
  
Tai dropped Izzy to the floor. Tentomon rushed to his side.  
  
"S-so this is anger…" he said. He slumped down. "I'm awful… I'm so awful…"  
  
"Tai…" said Carly, grasping his shoulder.  
  
Tai jerked away as though the mere contact stung his skin.  
  
"A long time ago, Kari was sick with a fever. She had to stay home from preschool."  
  
Young Kari is shown in her mothers arms, her father standing beside her mother, holding young Tai's hand.  
  
"But me, all I could think of was playing soccer after school in the park…" he continued, giving off a cold laugh.  
  
Young Tai walks through the halls of school, running home. When he gets there, he opens the door tensely, shifting the soccer ball that's under his arm.  
  
"I thought she was ok. She looked fine… but that wasn't the case at all…"  
  
Young Tai smiles as young Kari waves weakly from the couch. He takes her hand…  
  
'C'mon Kari! I'll show you how to kick the ball!'  
  
'That sounds…'   
  
She coughs a little, then continues.  
  
'…great Oni-Taichi…'  
  
'Hey!'  
  
Young Tai squeaks indignantly.  
  
'Who are you calling a demon?'  
  
Young Kari laughs a little, and young Tai ruffles her hair affectionately. They walk out together.  
  
"She… she nearly died because of me…"  
  
Carly, who was now supporting a slumping Izzy, looked up in shock.  
  
Young Tai looks up at slumping young Kari.  
  
'This is how you do it!'  
  
Young Tai kicks the ball gently to young Kari after dribbling it between his legs a little.  
  
'There! Now you try…'  
  
Young Kari looks tiredly at the ball, and kicks it hard, causing it to go in the wrong direction. Young Tai chases it and picks it up, looking confused.  
  
'No that's not right…'  
  
Young Kari is face down on the ground. Young Tai drops the ball and rushes to her side. Her face is just as red as the present Kari's.  
  
'Kari? Kaaari!!!!'  
  
Young Tai is shown at the hospital, clutching a red cheek. Tears form in his eyes, threatening to be released. He looks up at his furious mother, as his father holds her back.  
  
'How could you have done this to her Taichi!!!! You knew she was sick!!!!'  
  
Young Tai begins to cry loudly, hiding his face in his hands.  
  
"And that wasn't the killer… the first thing Kari said to me when she got home… that's a pain I'll never forget…"  
  
Young Kari is slumped over her father's shoulder. She raises her head to look at young Tai, and has a sad look on her face.  
  
'Sorry I can't kick the ball right Taichi… you probably don't want to play with me ever again…'  
  
Young Tai's eyes water, and a tear slips down his face as he bites his lip.  
  
"Why? Why is she like that???" Now Tai was crying, bawling in fact, tears coming out in large streams from pained, reddening eyes.  
  
"Why does she have to be so very kind? She cares about everyone but herself! I'm her big brother, I'm supposed to protect her…"  
  
"It's because she's an angel Tai…" said Carly, looking to the floor.  
  
"Huh?" he said, turning to the usually skeptical Carly.  
  
"I mean… there's this story my Mom told me when I was little… that there are guardian angels all around us, including people. Kari's one of them, I can tell… She cares deeply about all of us… Izzy, me, Gatomon, you…"  
  
Carly swallowed.  
  
"…And T.K…."  
  
Tai looked into the crystalline depths of Carly's blue eyes. She was sincere. He held her hands.  
  
"That's it… that's been it all along Carly…" he said, looking at her face.  
  
Carly bit her lip and let a tear roll down her face.  
  
"I promised T.K. I'd bring her back the medicine… and I will…"  
  
Izzy, who'd been shying to the side, spoke up.  
  
"There's one way…"  
  
Carly nodded. She knew that this would have to work…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Gearmon blinked.  
  
"This can't be… um Sire…."  
  
"What is it, you recycled piece of tinfoil!"  
  
"There are two access points on the map."  
  
MachineDramon looked intensely at the screen.  
  
"They are up to something…."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: School's starting… blegh! @_@ That's all I gotta say… ^_^  



End file.
